Crazy in love
by Kaoritears
Summary: Sequel to 'Nobody knows where it might end up". Callie And Arizona have finally gotten over all hurdles and are living a perfect happy life. But someone isn't ready to let them enjoy their happiness. How will they survive and protect their family against this threat or would they end up losing more than they could handle?
1. Chapter 1

**AN : / Hey there!**

 **Here is the sequel to "Nobody knows where it might end up" !**

 **This work is a big adventure I'm taking with my friend Alina. We are thousand of miles away from each other. We met thanks to that first story where she's been helping me, being my Beta.**

 **It's with a big pleasure we are proposing you that first chapter that Alina wrote.**  
 **We really hope you will enjoy the crazy adventure Callie, Arizona and their family are about to live!**

 **Reviews are of course welcome. It always help us getting if we're going in the good direction or not.**

 **We leave you here and wish you a pleasant reading!**

 **...**

Arizona was having the most peaceful sleep ever when she felt something on her face. She twitched her nose to somehow get rid of whatever thing was disturbing her. And apparently she succeeded as the thing moved away. But before she could fall back into the peaceful slumber. She felt something land on her cheek. But being more awake, she realized what exactly it was and slowly opened up her eyes. She was met with the most beautiful set of brown soulful eyes staring at her with love and adoration. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman.

"Hey." Callie whispered as her eyes met Arizona's. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies as she looked at the sleepy form of Arizona with her hair all messed up and looking adorable as ever.

"Good morning." Arizona said shyly, feeling herself blushing under the other woman's gaze. Callie always had that effect on her. She always made her feel like the most stunning woman ever no matter what state she was in.

"Not yet." Callie replied in all seriousness. The answer made Arizona wrinkle her forehead in confusion. But before she could ask any other question Callie moved forward and crashed her lips with Arizona's. The kiss quickly accelerated and had them both panting as they moved away and rested their foreheads together.

"Now it's a good morning." Callie said making Arizona smile like a fool. Yes she was totally smitten by this woman.

Arizona moved her hand and cupped Callie's cheek. "When did you get home last night? I missed you a lot."

Last night Callie had been called in the hospital because of an emergency and had to go. And Arizona was left alone, all by herself, spending almost half the night filled with anxiety about today's meeting in the court. She had finally fallen asleep waiting for Callie, in the early hours of the morning from exhaustion.

"I came back almost half an hour ago. It was a bad accident. A drunk driver T-boned another car. The patient's whole left side was damaged badly, all bones shattered or broken." Callie explained as Arizona listened intently. "But your amazing girlfriend managed to repair all damage." Callie added playfully.

That made Arizona smile. "Rock star with a scalpel." She said while giving Callie a wink.

"Yep." Callie replied. "You ready for today?" Callie asked as she got up from the bed and made her way towards the closet.

"Ummm. Yeah. Yeah. I'm... I'm totally ready." Arizona replied trying to cover up the anxious feeling that had returned with full force after the question was asked, but failing miserably.

Callie turned around as she heard the uncertainty in the blonde's tone. She slowly made her way back to the bed and proceeded to sit down next to the blonde facing her. She took Arizona's hands in her own and gently took in the apprehensive form of the woman in front of her.

"Hey what's the matter." Callie inquired softly.

The blonde lowered her head and stared at the floor for a few seconds before finally answering. "I'm just worried. It's just that I want everything to go smoothly. I don't want any more hurdles, no more lopes to jump. I just want it all to be done already so that we can move on with our lives and just be a big happy family. I just want it all to be perfect."

Callie couldn't help but hug the blonde. She was so in love with this caring and loving woman who had gone through so much. She was one of the good people but the universe had been very hard on her and she had to face so many problems in her life. She stayed there holding the blonde for a few minutes just trying to convey all her support, love and strength through that hug. She finally pulled back and looked at Arizona who was now again staring down at the floor. Callie moved her hand and hooked her finger under Arizona's chin and gently lifted her face so that she could look into those beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I know you are worried. But this is it. This is the last time. Today everything will be finalized on paper. You already know what the lawyer and social worker said. Everything has already been finalized. We, going there today, is just a formality. And after we come back we will all go out and celebrate as a 'family'." Callie finished smiling as she said the word family.

Arizona had tears of joy in her eyes after Callie's speech. The other woman had been so supportive throughout the whole process and Arizona fell more in love everyday with her if that was even possible.

"I love you." Arizona simply replied, her voice filled with passion."

"I love you too." Callie adoringly replied. And they both instinctively moved closer until their lips met again in a familiar passionate embrace.

But before they could get carried away their door flew open, making both of them jump apart.

"Mommy! Mama! Mommy! Mama!" a squealing and very excited Sofia came running in and jumped straight on the bed and then proceeded to hug both her mommies with the same excitement.

"Hey baby." Callie and Arizona replied in unison and kissed their baby girl on her check. "What has got you all exci…" before Callie could complete her question, a smiling Kerry rushed in the room; following Sofia's footsteps as she too got on the bed and gave both her mother's a hug.

"Morning mommies." She said, with a huge smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

Again Callie and Arizona greeted their other daughter and gave her kisses. But before the four ladies could talk, they heard little Ethan crying and calling for his mommies.

"I will get go get my adorable son. You sit with the girls." Callie said as she saw Arizona trying to get up. Arizona still hadn't worn her prosthetic after getting up.

Arizona simply nodded at Callie as she left the room. Arizona and the two little girls got comfortable in the bed and were talking about some new animated movie as Callie came in the room holding Ethan. As soon as he saw his mama and sisters he started squirming in Callie's hands trying to get to them. As soon as Callie placed him on the bed he moved to Arizona.

"Hey little man." Arizona said as she held him and kissed his forehead. Soon the five of them were cuddling in the bed together while the girls decided where to go for their celebratory lunch today.

"Mommy, Kerry would finally be my sister right? I love to play with her and draw with her." Sofia asked innocently.

It was finally happening. Today was the day they that they were officially going to adopt Kerry. All the ground work had been done and it had taken considerable time and they had to go through loads of processes and stops. But today the judge was finally going to give the orders. And they couldn't be happier about it. Their family was finally going to be complete. No more worrying about Kerry being taken away. She would be their daughter on paper.

As the question was asked, Kerry looked at both of women whom she considered her mothers no matter what the legal system said.

"I will be your daughter today right?" she asked with vulnerability in her voice. She loved both of the women, Sofia and Ethan and she loved being a part of this family. For the first time in her life, these people had given her a sense of belonging.

"Sweetheart you are already our daughter. You know we love you just as much as we love Sofia and Ethan." Arizona said as she looked at her daughter.

"And yes today it will all be signed legally on paper and the adoption will be finalized. But never think that we need that paper to tell us that you are our daughter. We love you and you are as much a part of this family as any one of us is." Callie added making tears appear in Kerry's blue eyes.

"Yay." Sofia added as she showed her enthusiasm at the news and hugged her sister holding her tightly. Callie and Arizona also joined in the hug and Ethan got dragged in as well. All four ladies had tears in their eyes, tears of joy. Their emotional moment was broken up as Ethan started to squirm getting tired of being engulfed in the hug and started making weird baby noises and then blew a raspberry that made all of them laugh.

Arizona smiled as she looked at her happy and laughing family. Life couldn't be any better, she had Callie and 3 beautiful children. She was back working in the hospital and her career had started to pick up again after the accusations made by Roney that had caused her bad publicity. Her friends were always around helping and caring. Her parents and Carlos were always busy spoiling the kids. She had finally gotten over the emotional damage caused by the whole Roney ordeal. Yes, life was as perfect as it could get.

...

Soon the Robbins Torres house was filled with buzz and energy as Sofia and Kerry were rushing around to get reading for school while Callie and Arizona were busy making breakfast and getting Ethan and themselves ready for the hospital.

"Mama we are ready." Sofia announced as she and Kerry sat on the breakfast counter. They all had breakfast as a family and then filled in the car to get to their destinations. Callie was driving the car as Arizona sat next to her. Arizona usually avoided driving the car. She had expressed this concern immediately after driving the car the first time after being discharged from the hospital. The epilepsic attacks still occurred sometimes then and so she avoided driving and Callie gladly took over that job. Though she had recovered fully now but they were so used to their routine now that it was usually Callie who drove.

"So mommy will pick you up from school. And then would take you all to the court." Arizona informed the children.

"Wouldn't you be in the court mama?" Kerry asked while avoiding any sort of eye contact. She thought that they would all be there as a family.

At sensing Kerry's discomfort Sofia immediately held her hand to show support. Kerry looked up and smiled at her sister. The action didn't go unnoticed by both women who shared a knowing smile and looked proud. Sofia and Kerry had formed a really strong bond.

"I would be there honey. It's just that I have a surgery and will meet you directly at the court. We will all be there. I won't miss this special day for anything." Arizona assured her daughter with a gentle smile.

After dropping the girls both women made their way to the hospital. They made their way to the daycare and said goodbye to their son who happily babbled in response.

"Okay so I need to tell you something." Callie guiltily said, stopping them form walking any further, in the middle of the corridor.

"Well tell me already." Arizona asked after Callie didn't say anything for a few minutes. She kept looking at Callie expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"welllllll." Callie drawled. "Well Barbara, colonel and papa are gonna be there at the court today." Callie said as fast as she could making Arizona scrunch her eyebrows in confusion. But when her brain finally caught up with what Callie had said she just stared at Callie.

"How did they know the hearing was today?" Arizona asked. She hadn't told her parents about the exact date because she knew they would leave everything and fly over here. She just wanted to have a day with her family to celebrate before other people joined in.

"I might have, kind of, maybe, sort of mentioned it when I was talking to them a few days ago." She guiltily replied.

Seeing the guilty and sheepish expression on Callie's face; Arizona couldn't help but smile. The woman who proclaimed to be badass looked absolutely adorable right now.

"It's okay; them being here would definitely make Kerry and the kids more happy. And that's all that matters." She replied. Callie finally gave a relieved sigh. She noticed the blonde staring at her and when the blonde didn't stop she asked "what? Why are you staring at me?"

"You are amazing" Arizona simply replied still staring, captivated by Callie's beauty.

The answer caused Callie to blush and a huge smile take over her face.

"No. we are amazing." She said as she looked into the blue ocean like eyes of her lover. They both smiled at each other and stole a quick kiss.

"I love you." Callie said as she moved towards the elevators.

"I love you too. See you in the court." Arizona replied, as she headed in the opposite direction.

...

A figure stood outside the Robbins Torres residence, hidden by the trees across the house. The figure was wearing a black hoody that covered their face completely, making sure that even if somebody managed to see them behind the trees they won't be recognizable because of the material covering them. They were holding a pair of binoculars and a camera was slung on their shoulder. The figure was trying its best to clearly see the insides of the house using the binoculars and spy on the unaware residents.

It wasn't the first time that the person had found themselves at this place. No. every day like clockwork the person came to this exact spot at 5:00 am. And then proceeded to spy on the family. The person followed them as they dropped their kids and then went to the hospital. In the beginning the person used to sit outside in the parking lot in their car waiting for the women to come out. But with time their confidence grew and they started following them inside the hospital too. They already knew the hospital layout but with every visit they learned more and more about the maze of corridors that was the hospital. Now, they knew all the hiding places, locations of all the cameras and the positions and routines of the security guards roaming through the hospital. The person finally left the house at 1:00 am and again came back at 5, to start the whole process again.

The person now knew the complete routine of all the occupants of the house. They had recorded several videos, took numerous pictures and had various sound recordings of the people in the house as they went by their days. They had watched day after day, the happiness and joy of the family. They had heard the laughs and the fun that took place in that house. They had witnessed how in love and happy both women were. They had first-hand knowledge of how happy the family was and it made them sick. The stranger hated their smiles, their laughs burned the stranger's ears. Every time that the family smiled the stranger cried and every time they had a crisis no matter how small the stranger enjoyed it and laughed. This person wanted this happiness to end. They wanted to ruin the family so badly that at the end there would be no survivors.

And today was the day. Today was they day they had been waiting for. Today was the day that their revenge would finally start. The stalker knew how happy Callie and Arizona were for today. They knew that today was the day that the family finally would move forward together and officially be one. But, this vile human had other plans. They promised themselves that they would make sure that they ruin the family before it even starts. They were hell bent on turning the happiest day of the family's life into their worst day ever. The thought of bringing pain to the family brought a huge wicked smile on their face.

"This would be so much fun and oh so satisfying." the person thought.

They were finally brought out of their thoughts as they saw Arizona and Callie enter the kitchen and place Ethan in his high chair. The couple had huge smiles on their faces.

"Those smiles will disappear soon." The stranger said out loud.

They waited patiently for the family to come out and followed them closely as they continued their journey finally reaching the hospital. They saw the couple, holding their son make their way to the hospital. But they didn't follow them. Today's plan didn't need that. They just had to wait now.

...

Callie felt like the happiest woman on earth as she made her way to the peads floor to say bye to her girlfriend before she left to pick the kids. She was humming as she made her way to the nurses' station.

"Hey Emily. Do you know where Doctor Robbins is?" she asked the nurse.

'Oh hello doctor Torres. Yes, Doctor Robbins is in OR3." The nurse replied, a bit startled by the sudden appearance of Callie out of nowhere.

Callie thanked the nurse and made her way to the gallery of the OR. She looked down at her Arizona wearing her pink scrub cap as she worked expertly. Her hands moving with purpose and precision.

Arizona felt the familiar flutter that she got in Callie's presence and looked up to indeed see Callie standing in the gallery, looking at her fondly.

"Hello Dr. Torres. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" she asked with a smile hidden behind her mask.

Callie smiled even bigger at the sweet greeting. She then turned on the intercom, "well I am off and was about to go get the kids. So I thought I would just see your pretty face once before I leave." Callie replied cheekily.

This earned a laugh from Arizona. "A very good thought. Now go get our kids before you get late." Arizona replied still smiling.

"Okay. Bye." Callie replied but before she could turn she remembered something. "Hey Arizona, what about your car? We came in together and your car is still at home." Callie asked worried.

"Oh calliope don't worry. I sent an intern to get my car and it is now in the parking lot. You go get the kids and reach the court on time. I will already be there waiting for you. Drive safe." Arizona reassured Callie and said goodbye.

Callie picked up her baby boy from the daycare and then left the hospital singing loudly with the happy baby.

...

Unbeknownst to Callie she was being watched the instant she stepped out of the hospital. Her loud singing and her smiling face was irritating the stalker, her voice ringing in their ears like a wails of a tortured soul. It was becoming all too much for them. They clenched their hands into fists trying to stop themselves from doing something impulsive.

"I have to stick with the plan." They reminded themselves, taking a few deep breaths to calm themselves down.

They smiled as they realized it was almost time to put their plan in action. Soon the world of Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres will be crushed and turn into nothingness. Yes today all hell was going to break loose.

"Best of luck love birds." The hooded figure sitting in the car slowly muttered with a wicked grin on their face. They watched as Callie placed Ethan in the car seat and then got herself situated in the car.

"Because the end is near." The person stated as Callie started the engine of her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : / Hey there!**

 **Wow chapter 2 is here! yay!**

 **I Leave you with Shyalien (aka alina) who is working with me on that sequel. She wrote that second chapter and you're going to love it!:**

 **Shyalien : _i dont really know what to say but the thing is that the reviews really encouraged me and helped me write better so i would just like to say a few words to you._**

 _ **Thank you to AZsgirl, GAfanficlover and bluesky25. as a person who is writing for the first time here your comments were really encouraging.**_

 _ **oh yes it is going to be a long scary ride. and yes the drama is here but you would still get to see the happy side in between. and it is so difficult for both of us to keep the identity of the stranger hidden but it wont be fun otherwise.**_

 _ **we wrote the gender of the stranger so many times accidentally, mentioning he/she and had to re read everything like a million times to make we haven't written it accidentally. ;)**_

 _ **And most of all thanks to kaoritears for doing this with me. she is just an awesome human being, writer and friend. :** D_

 _..._

After finishing her surgery with a successful outcome Arizona made her way towards her office. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. No one could remove it no matter how hard they tried because today was the day her family was going to be complete and she couldn't be more ecstatic about it. She sat on her chair and started doing the necessary paperwork, she could leave the rest to her fellow. She just wanted to get out of the hospital and meet her family as soon as possible. After all she had a surprise planned for them.

That thought made her look up to check the time. She still had half an hour before she had to leave. On its way back to the tablet she was using, her eyes caught sight of the picture frames on her desk and once again a flashing smile took over her face.

The first one was a picture of her and Callie. It was taken on their first official date after Arizona had recovered. They were supposed to go to a fancy restaurant and enjoy an exquisite meal but due to an accident, Callie had to stay late in the hospital. Arizona still remember the sad pouty look Callie was carrying when she came back home. She was so sad that their date had got ruined. But then Arizona had suggested that they should go to Joe's, it was close and it will give Callie time to relax too. And Arizona can't explain how beautifully breath taking the smile was that covered Callie's face after that suggestion.

Callie had then proceeded to cover Arizona in loads of kisses. They had walked hand in hand to the bar. They had a great date and enjoyed a lot. April had taken this picture without them even knowing, as she was in the bar too drinking after a hectic day. But the picture was just perfect. They were both looking at each other with love and adoration while their hands were linked on the table and a smile gracing both of their faces. And after that day Callie and Arizona had proceeded to go on many more dates and got to know each other again. And that journey had been nothing short of epic.

The next picture was from the day Ethan was born. Arizona was lying on the hospital bed holding Ethan, while Callie was sitting next to her and Sofia and Kerry were standing next to the bed with huge smiles. This picture again sent her back down the memory lane. Callie had been wonderful, supporting Arizona through the whole day and was by her side at all times. She took all of Arizona's snide remarks caused due to the pain in a stride, never complaining. She held Arizona's had the whole time and Arizona held it more and more strongly as the pain increased. Thinking about that made her chuckle.

She now realized how tightly she had held Callie's hand. Callie kept on making faces in pain but didn't say a word after the first time when Arizona had replied with a loud shut up. And after Ethan was born Callie and Arizona were beyond themselves with happiness. Kerry and Sofia were jumping around the whole room in excitement. They took turns holding the baby and were so gentle. It was indeed one of the happiest day of their lives.

The third and last picture was of the grand dinner that Callie had arranged to surprise Arizona after she had fully recovered. It was a big celebration. All of their friends and family were there. Seth and his family had made time to attend the dinner too. Becker was there too with Teddy of course. Surprisingly, even Connie came, with a date, obviously. The picture had all of them in it. Arizona's people, her support system. She considered them all her family. She wouldn't have been able to get where she was today without the support of all her friends, of every single person in the picture.

Thinking about today made her attention snap back to the present. She looked at the watch and realized that she had been day dreaming for the past 25 minutes. She hurriedly got up and started running towards the attending's lounge.

"Hey! Where's the fire?" April stopped her with the sudden question.

"If I don't leave in the next 5 minutes, I wouldn't be able to get to the court before Callie and the kids." Arizona replied, now walking, but as fast as she could.

"Oh!" April nodded in understanding. "Well then hurry up. Or you would not be able to see their reactions at the surprise."

"Oh shit! I almost forgot. Is everyone there?" Arizona asked frazzled as she started getting out of her scrubs as they had now reached the attending's lounge.

"Yeah most of them are there. While some are on their way. I will leave in 15-20 minutes. I might be late to surprise Callie but I want to be there to show my support." April said apologetically.

"Hey, you being there is all that matters. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without my best friend." Arizona said and hugged her friend. She was now fully changed and ready to go.

After Callie had told her about their parents coming to the court she had gotten a great idea. She had told all their friends about the court date and had asked them if they could be there. This was her surprise. She knew Callie always felt sad at such occasions when only her father attended the event and no one else from her family because of the choices she made about whom to spend her life with. So she wanted Callie to know that she had this whole family who were always there for each other.

And apart from that she wanted Kerry to know that she was accepted not only by her and Callie but all their friends and family too. She wanted her to know that she was loved by all of them. And she thought this was the best way to do that. So she wanted to make sure that she got there before Callie and the kids.

...

When a person is about to do something really important and significant, something that is very momentous for them, their whole body fills with anticipation. But when they know that they have to be perfect, that even a single mistake or error can ruin their plans then they do all they can to make sure that all their attention is on point and that their concentration level is maximum.

But for the hooded figure sitting in the car, achieving that level on concentration was becoming difficult. They were always so confident, calm and took calculated steps. But right now they were jittery, their hands were shaking and their mind was filled with millions of thoughts.

"What is wrong with me?" the person said out loud. They were sitting in their car so it was not like their voice was going to be heard.

The person clenched their hands into fists trying to stop them from shaking. But the shaking didn't stop in fact it started to capture their whole body in its grasp. Now they were shaking furiously. They tried to concentrate on the glass elevation of the building in front of them. And they felt themselves getting better. They focused on the glass, the people walking around behind it; doctors, patients and relatives.

Their shivering was now almost gone. The normalcy around them soothing their senses. They saw a nurse running with some supplies in her hands, then they saw an intern walking slowly like he was a zombie, he needed sleep. Then finally their eyes landed on a family and saw there apprehension filled faces as they looked at a doctor making his way to them to tell them the outcome of an operation.

Apparently it wasn't good news, because the family members started crying and hugging each other for support. A man who was now crying sat down and placed his hand on the shoulder of a woman holding a baby. They had failed to see that woman before as she was behind a few people. But now that woman could be seen clearly. She was sobbing and crying while she held on tightly to the baby.

And before the stalker knew it, their vision was blocked by apparitions from their past. Things that had haunted them from quite some time now. Their body started sweating and shivering again. Tears started flowing from their eyes and they started sobbing loudly and shouting. But they didn't notice any of those things, because they were totally engulfed by the visions that kept on playing over and over in a loop in their head. They couldn't distinguish between reality and imagination anymore.

...

Arizona couldn't stop smiling. Today everything will fit together and Kerry will officially be her and Callie's daughter. They were stronger than ever and that simple piece of paper would strengthen their family. She was in her car, driving towards the court house where a big happy family was waiting for her. A big family day for a big occasion.

She had an upbeat music playing at a low volume in the car. She was lightly bobbing her head up and down with the beat. As she kept looking straight ahead she couldn't help but see how great the weather was; just like her mood. The sun was shining brightly and there were no clouds around, which was rare for Seattle and she couldn't help but think that this was a signal from the universe that everything will be better soon.

A few miles, a few minutes and it will be over. They will have their new beginning.

...

Everything around them was silent. When the stranger in the car in the parking of Seattle grace mercy west hospital came back to their senses, they couldn't immediately remember where they were. Before they could panic, they took a few deep breaths calming themself and tried to remember where they were.

Slowly, gradually but surely all the memories came back. They slowly sat up straight and looked at themself in the rear view mirror. Their eyes were red and puffy from crying. Their face had dried up tears stains. The mental breakdown had also left them physically exhausted and they were also having trouble looking at things that were a bit far. Everything was looking blurry and unclear. And they were still not totally in control of their body; various muscles were twitching and they didn't know how to stop it.

The person's struggle to normalize themself came to an abrupt stop as they heard the car parked in front of them start. It was Arizona's car. They didn't realize how long they had been unconscious until now. They didn't even notice the blonde getting in the car. But the truth was that even if they were looking they couldn't have recognized Arizona because they couldn't see anything clearly even now. How ironic was it, they had stalked this woman for weeks now and had learned each and every detail of her face but right now due to their mental exhaustion, they couldn't even recognize the woman when she would have surely walked by their car. They were in no condition to drive or even walk for that matter.

"No, no, no." the stranger started repeated under their breath.

They had a plan. They had worked on it for months. They had obsessed over this woman for so long now. And when the time was here to execute the whole plan, they couldn't just give up. Everything that could have gone wrong was going wrong. It looked like the universe wanted them to fail. Before they could panic more about their plans that looked like they were failing miserably, they saw the blurry looking car being reversed.

"No. today is the day. I can't let this chance go." A new found enthusiasm entered their body. So they started their car.

The individual sitting in the car and looked up at the sky. "For you." They muttered before adjusting their hoody and started to follow Arizona's car. Even if they couldn't see clearly, and could barely make out objects; despite the fact that the muscles in their body kept twitching making driving an impossible task they still continued. They had adrenaline rushing in their body, pushing them to ignore everything and focus on their goal.

...

Arizona was so busy thinking about how lucky and happy she was, that she didn't notice the dark grey SUV that left the parking lot of the hospital behind her and was still following her despite the fact that she had taken quite a few turns and the chances that the other person had to go the same way was very slim. But why would she even notice a car on the road specifically? It was just another vehicle on the same road at the same time like a lot of others. So, she was blissfully ignorant of the fact that she was being followed.

The stalker on the other hand was trying their best to stay in lane and not do something that might get their car pulled over. And along with that they were trying their best to stay as close to Arizona's car as possible without raising any suspicion.

Arizona finally noticed the SUV as the amount of cars on the road she turned to was almost non-existent at this time. But the thing that caught her attention was that this vehicle was swerving left and right a bit, like the driver was not in complete control. The first thing that came into her mind was that the driver might be drunk.

"Idiot. Has no care for his own life and might end up hurting someone else." Arizona muttered, suddenly angry at the driver.

She tried to look at the driver's face through her rearview mirror but couldn't see the person's face as they were wearing a hood. The other car slowed down a little and she thought that the driver had come back to their senses and realized how drunk they were and were finally stopping their car. So she relaxed and stepped on the acceleration pedal. She couldn't wait to be with the woman she loved and their three wonderful kids.

The stalker, that was impetuously following Arizona's car as she entered a deserted area of Seattle surrounded by abandoned brownfield, felt the car getting out of their control as they made the turn. Their blurred vison not helping at all and they struggled to straighten their car. They slowed their car to make sure that they are still in control of their car. But the more important reason of slowing the car was to somehow focus their vision and make sure that they have entered the area, they thought they had.

This was the place their plan was supposed to take place. As they looked around and took in the almost deserted street and the huge deserted grey buildings, they knew this was the place. Even if they couldn't make out the exact details, this information was more than enough for them. As they looked ahead they saw that Arizona's vehicle was now quite ahead of theirs. And within an instant they pushed their pedal and kept pushing it until it hit the car's floor.

Arizona was back to singing along the song playing in the car when she noticed the same SUV coming towards her in full speed. She suddenly felt her whole body going into panic. She had seen firsthand as a doctor, how bad it can be for the people who were hit by drunk drivers. And flashes of her and Callie's accident, when she proposed in the car all those years ago, ran though her brain.

And instinctively her foot moved towards the brake trying to stop the car so that she could have better control of the car and at the same car she started moving her car to the right side out of the path of the other car which was on the left lane. But the car followed her and turned to the left lane as well.

« What the hell? » She said as she focused on the road and grabbed the steering wheel tightly.

What was wrong with this driver? The other vehicle was now wheeling really close to hers now and she was brought out of her daydream by a fierce bump to back of her car. She turned her head to the left, still under the shock of the hit and noticed the dark grey car moving very close to her.

Her breathing was very heavy now and sweat was pouring out of her forehead. She tried hard to think of a way she could get out of this situation. She increased the speed of her car to create as much distance as she could between her car and the SUV and turned her car to the left lane and the dark SUV again followed her, moving to the left lane as well. She changed the lanes again and the car followed. This happened three to four times again. T

he car was slowly getting closer and closer. Now she was sure that the car was after her. And whoever the driver was didn't have great intentions. And now the fear of losing her life started to take over her systems.

The other vehicle was now dangerously close to her car and Arizona was totally freaking out.

Her car could not compete against the other, which was clearly much more powerful. She once again tried to turn the steering wheel to escape but it was useless, the other car was very close.

She tried to look at the other driver but failed to see anything. She was too panicked to see anything other than the road. And then she saw it, the SUV was merely inches away from her car so she braced herself on the steering wheel, pictured her family in her head and pressed on the brake as soon as she saw the SUV turning to hit her car from the side.

Screeches from the sudden and strong brake were heard followed by the sound of metal hitting metal as the cars turned over on impact and then crashed on the wall that was on the side, just off the road. Sounds of shrieks were heard from both cars as the occupants felt the impact of the crash and then a silence took over like an ominous sign. Nothing could be heard but the drip, drop, and plop of the oil leaking from Arizona's car and falling on the road.

The leaking oil, was what the person who had caused this accident saw. They had barely gotten out of the car and were badly hurt. But they didn't need to do anything else, they knew it was just a matter of minutes before the fire that had engulfed the SUV would reach the car, the dripping oil and then BOOM Arizona would be gone forever. And with a smile they staggered away from the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : / Hey there!**

 **Thank you so much for your positive feedback, and the follow, and the fav!**

 **Here is chapter 3, written in majority by Shyalien and a little by me.**

 **Sorry for being late and have fun with the cliffhanger.**

 **And reviews are always welcome! it's motivate us working on the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

"I'm sorry Ms. Torres but we're running out of time!" the judge's assistant announced as he entered the waiting area. Callie didn't know what to do and how to respond. Everyone in the waiting area was looking expectantly at her like she would somehow have an answer to the question all of them had in their minds. And the question was none other than 'where is Arizona Robbins.'

Truthfully, she had no idea where her girlfriend was. She looked around the room looking at her father, Barbara and Daniel, as if silently asking for help but they looked as helpless as she felt. He gaze then drifted off to her friends and colleagues in a desperate attempt to find an answer that might somehow comfort her. But their faces were blank too.

"April will still be in the hospital. Let me call her. It is possible that Arizona's surgery ran long." Jackson supplied and stood up and left the room with his phone in his hand.

Callie didn't know how her day turned from the happiest day of her life to this. The day had started off so good, she had a perfect day in the hospital, and the girls had been so excited when she had gone to pick them up. The whole way to the court they had been signing and laughing. The best part though was when she entered the court. As she parked the car, the girls got out and she got little Ethan out of his car seat. She closed the car door and looked at the intimidating building in front of her. A part of her suddenly felt very anxious, this was it. As she slowly started walking, Sofia pulled her hand and motioned towards Kerry. Kerry was still stuck at her spot looking at the building, a worried and nervous look on her face. Callie gave Sofia a reassuring smile and moved towards Kerry.

"Honey! Are you okay?" she softly asked Kerry breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. Just a little nervous." Kerry replied but as Callie raised an eyebrow at her she added' "okay maybe more than a little."

At that, Callie couldn't help but smile at her daughter lovingly. "It's all going to okay sweetie. Don't worry. Momma will already be inside waiting for us. And we all are already here for you."

"I know. I am scared that something will happen again and then they will delay everything." Kerry replied in a very vulnerable tone.

Callie bent down and engulfed her in a hug, as much as she could with Ethan still in her arms.

'Don't worry. Today it will all be finalized once and for all." She said as Kerry nodded but still looked a bit hesitant.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Callie asked Kerry in a conspiratorial tone that made the little girl's interest suddenly intensify.

"Yes I do." Kerry replied nodding eagerly, all attention on Callie.

"Your abuela, grandma and grandpa, all are waiting for us inside. They came here for your special day." Callie told the girl with a big smile.

At this statement both Sofia and Kerry released loud squeals and jumped up and down in full excitement. It was times like these that reminded Callie how much the both girls acted like Arizona. The thought of Arizona brought a smile at her face. Today their dream was going to come true. Before she could think about ways she could celebrate this with her girlfriend her daughters held her hand and started dragging her towards the building.

"Hurry up mommy." Sofia said, all excited.

"Yes, don't make them all wait." Kerry chimed in.

And that was how they entered the building with big smiles on their faces that got even bigger when they saw almost every one of their hospital friends standing there along with the grandparents. Callie didn't know what to say and how to respond. She stood there speechless with a big smile but a confused look on her face. Everyone was looking at them with fond smiles.

"What? How? I mean…" Callie just kept stumbling on her words.

Meredith moved ahead and hugged Callie. "Did you think that we wouldn't be here on this special day?"

"No I just… how did you guys know it was today?" Callie finally emitted a sentence that made sense after being released from the hug. Her eyes had happy tears filling them to the brim ready to fall over. She couldn't believe all of them had come here.

"Well Arizona told us today. She wanted to surprise you all." Owen replied as her came over to greet them.

Callie couldn't help but smile wider and her eyes involuntarily searched the crowd for the love of her life but came up empty. Arizona had been the one to say that they should not tell people before the papers had been signed. But it looked like that Arizona knew how badly Callie wanted all of her people to know the happy news. Arizona had been nothing but considerate after their reconciliation. And this was one of many examples where Arizona just did things that made Callie fall for her even harder if that was even possible.

"After all, we are a family. So your family is here to support you all." Miranda added as she too hugged Callie and then hugged the girls.

Callie could see how happy this made Kerry. The girl's eyes were practically sparkling with happiness. This was a way to show that she was accepted by their family and friends. And she could see that all the concerns that Kerry might have had were squashed. Sofia was also loving every minute of being among the people who never missed a chance to spoil her. Ethan kept on talking in his baby language, replying to everyone who tried talking to him.

One by one everyone greeted Callie and the kids. Ethan was taken away by an eager Carlos.

"Where is Arizona?" Callie finally asked the question that was lingering in her mind from the moment she stepped in the building.

"She is not here yet." Barbara replied confirming Callie's suspicion.

"But she said she would be here." Callie replied a bit disappointed.

"She will be here anytime now. Don't worry." Carlos had chimed in.

But that had been an hour ago. And now things were getting very tense. Callie had tried calling Arizona multiple times but had gotten no answer. At first she had been worried. Arizona couldn't forget this so that meant that something must be wrong. And then her mind proceeded to list down things that could be wrong. But she pushed them away. But as time went by, her worry changed into anger. How could Arizona be so careless? How could she not be on time? How could she miss something this important? What could be more important that needed her attention? She turned her head and saw tears falling down Kerry's face and her anger increased tenfold. Sofia was sitting next to Kerry with a worried expression too. Even Ethan had stopped babbling and was sitting in Barbara's lap quietly, like he could sense something wasn't quite right.

"April isn't picking her phone. Maybe they both are in surgery." Jackson said as he came back in the room, all eyes were directed towards him.

"She could have asked Karev to take over the surgery. A surgery is not more important that her own freaking daughter and family." Callie finally exploded; making many people wince at her sudden explosion.

"I'm just going to try calling her at the hospital." She said, trying to get out of the room as she saw everyone staring at her. "Oh crap my phone is dead... How could it be...?"

She turned her gaze and noticed Sofia avoiding eye contact with her and she knew she had found the culprit.

"Sofia... Really?" her anger was evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry mommy I just wanted to level up my unicorn..." the little girl apologized in a small voice.

"Sofia how many times have I told you not to use my phone when the battery is low? Why don't you ever listen to me? Now, what am…" she knew she was angry at Arizona and the whole situation she was in and she was taking it out on the wrong person.

"Take my phone mija. " Carlos interrupted as he saw tears appear in Sofia's eyes. He knew that anger was the only way Callie had, to cope with the situation or otherwise she would breakdown into a crying mess.

Callie simply nodded, took the phone form Carlos, gave Sofia an angry glare and left the room.

All eyes were on Callie as she left. Owen started fumbling with him phone, trying to get answers himself while Daniel moved to console a now crying Sofia. Suddenly, Kerry stood up and grabbed Barbara Robbins' hand so as to get her attention.

"What's wrong sweetie?" the elder woman asked as she kneeled down and readjusted the little girl's jacket lovingly.

"Why is mommy angry? And Where's my mama?" She asked with teary eyes. She felt like it was her fault somehow that all of this was happening. Callie was shouting and Sofia was crying. And they were all here because of her. So she thought it had to be her fault. And most of all her mama wasn't here. Maybe she was angry with her and that's why she didn't even come.

"Oh it's nothing baby. Come here!" Barbara said, hugging the little girl whom she already considered her grandchild. "Mama is just a little late. She must be stuck at work. Don't worry."

"You promise?" Kerry insisted, fearing the worst.

"We promise honey!" Daniel Robbins reassured her as he held his granddaughter.

"She will be here Kerry, I swear. She's the best Mama ever remember!" Sofia said with a playful grin, rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears . She knew how to make her sister's fears go away.

She had always been the best at that. That was what a good man in a storm is supposed to do.

Kerry was just smiling again when Callie came back. She was very pale and seemed worried. She faked a smile in an attempt to try and not upset the kids and walked to Barbara and Carlos who could feel her stress level increasing.

"She left the hospital more than an hour ago." Callie whispered. "Alex saw her leave... And she's not answering her phone..."

"I'm sure there's a reason Callie." Barbara said, rubbing Callie's arm in support.

"What am I supposed to do? The judge is waiting, Kerry is panicking and she's not here!" Callie clenched her teeth. "What is she doing? She was so eager to be here and now she's late!"

Not really knowing if she was mad or worried, Callie jumped in surprise when the assistant came back, slamming the door accidently.

« Any news from Dr. Robbins?" She asked.

Before Callie could say anything a disheveled April entered the room, stumbling.

"I am sorry that I am late. First I was stuck in the hospital and then I got stuck in the traffic. Apparently there had been an accident and the road is blocked. I would never have made it if it wasn't for the cab driver. Apparently, he knew an alternate route and so he brought me through that route. It was a bit long but I managed to get here. Because if not then I would still have been stuck there. I heard from just outside the courthouse that it is still blocked." April rambled and rambled, getting more and more nervous as people kept on staring at her.

"Calm down Kepner." Bailey interrupted her rant getting tired of it.

April finally took a deep breath and looked around. She noticed the look everyone was supporting and the absence of Arizona didn't go unnoticed by her as well. But before she could ask any questions the assistant cleared her throat to get attention.

"We're not... Never mind..." before Callie could reply more, something from April's rant clicked. And she knew where Arizona was. "Actually she's stuck in the traffic jam." Callie said.

Though she was not sure but that was the only explanation. April said that the road was blocked when she got there and is still blocked and as Arizona doesn't know of any alternate routes she would still be stuck there. Though she was not picking up her phone and that worried her but then again it was a possibility that her phone might be dead too. The kids were always playing on both of their phones.

"Really?" the assistant said, surprised. "And do you think she's going to make it? Because if she's not here in less than 20 minutes, we're going to have to reschedule... I'm sorry."

Everyone understood Callie's train of thought. And they all believed that was the case or at least they all tried their best to make themselves believe that.

"She's gonna be here..." Callie said, looking for support in her mother in law's eyes. "Right? She's just late. It's not a big deal. She's just a little late..."

...

The shock of the impact had been violent and Arizona had lost consciousness. As she slowly opened her eyes, all she saw were bright spots in her vision, everything was turning around her and she was upside down. She tried to remember what happened but her brain kept on panicking. She closed her eyes tightly and her hands instinctively went to her head thinking that this might make it stop from panicking and thoughts from over flooding it. She took a few calming breaths and opened her eyes. She was met with the sight of her own bloodied hands. She was clearly injured and was in a car crash. And just like that her doctor mode kicked in.

First thing she did was observe her surroundings. Her safety belt was still around her and she was sure that it had played a huge role in saving her life. The car was upside down. The passenger windows and the windshield were shattered. She could smell something foul, it was like something was burning. And that is when it clicked in her foggy, slightly unclear mind that it must be her car that is burning. With that thought came the realization that it can explode any minute.

As that thought registered, the first thing she could think, was to get out of the car and as far away from it as she could. A new panic started to brew in the pit of her stomach. She felt the trace of her belt on her stomach where it hurt quite a lot. She moved her hands further ahead and tried to undo the belt but it seemed to be stuck. And her panic started growing, moving from her stomach and taking over her whole body.

"Come on, come on." She started chanting as she frantically began to tug and pull at the belt. She felt her hands getting bruised by the forceful pulling but she didn't stop; the only thought in her mind was to get out. The thing that brought her out of her trance was shrill music. Well at least, it sounded shrill to her ears.

Trying to regain full consciousness, Arizona stopped moving and tried to focus on the sound. And slowly and gradually it became clear. It was her phone ringing and it was a specific ringtone for Callie. She looked around to locate the device but it had been thrown away with the strength of the impact. It was somewhere in the back where she couldn't reach it. But just thinking about Callie had given her enough strength and calm. So she breathed deep and tried to focus on her injuries.

Her abdomen was tense and she thought there might be some internal bleeding, the places where the belt had been on her body were hurting a lot too as they took a lot of impact and blood seemed to be flowing from her forehead. She just wished it wasn't something bad but the darkening of her vision proved otherwise.

Despite of the airbag, she could see the wall with which her car had crashed. She strained her fast shutting brain to think about what had happened exactly. She was hardly breathing and the smoke coming from the motor wasn't helping either.

And slowly but surely the flashes from the accident came back to her. She tried to remember the vehicle which had caused the accident but only its color came in her mind. She remembered how she had pushed the brakes at the last instant when the car was about to hit her from the side. So instead of the whole side of her car taking the impact, the other vehicle had passed a bit ahead and only the front of her car had taken the impact but even that must have been very strong looking at the mess she was in. she tried to remember the driver but nothing came to her mind.

After a few seconds, she felt a huge wave of exhaustion taking control of her body like she had no control over it. It felt like something else was commanding her body to shut down and her body was listening to this foreign command and was ignoring what she was saying. Everything was hurting and she wasn't able to move. She tried once again to free herself from the belt but her hands weren't cooperating with her. The fight started leaving her body and her eyes began to fall shut.

But then her phone started ringing again, Callie's ringtone playing. And suddenly she remembered she had to be at the court house. Her daughter was waiting for her. Callie, Sofia, Kerry and Ethan were waiting for her and only her.

It was their first day as an official family today and she was stuck in this crashed car.

And with this thought she found new strength. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. She was going to try till her last breath no matter how painful it might be. So with a deep breath she willed her hands to move to the glove compartment in front of the passenger's seat. She remembered there was a pocket knife there which she could use to cut the belt. With all her power she finally managed to open the compartment and all its components fell out haphazardly as the car was upside down. She located the knife a few feet away from her. She tried to reach it but it was a bit far away. She stretched as much as she could, a gasp left her mouth as her whole body protested against the movement, pain overtaking her whole body for a second. Then she felt something cold hit her finger. She opened her eyes and saw her index finger grazing the hilt of the knife. An overwhelming sense of relief took over her. She could get to it. She could get out of here. She tried over and over again, wiggling her fingers trying to get a hold of the knife. It moved a bit closer to her hand eventually.

As she moved her hand to fully grasp the knife, her car jerked a little like somebody had pushed it and the knife moved away out of her reach.

Tears pricked her eyes as she saw her last hope slip away. This was it. She had no other way to save herself. And with that despair taking over her body, the fight left her veins and she began to fall unconscious accepting her fate. Her mind was now filled with images of Callie, Sofia, Kerry and Ethan. Her family. Tears kept on falling from her barely open eyes and their faces kept on flashing in front of her eyes and she kept on saying goodbye to them and then everything went dark.

"So, how does it feel to not be in control of your own life?" a voice said. Was someone there? Was someone going to save her? She didn't have the strength to open her eyes and she strained hard on her ears to hear what was being said.

"It's just the beginning! First you. You will die here alone! And then it's going to be your perfect happy Family Bitch! They will all die one by one."

Totally dizzy and knowing she was about to lose consciousness, Arizona tried hard as hell to locate the voice she just heard. Nobody was going to save her. It was someone who wanted to do quite the opposite.

She didn't recognize the voice but something in it sounded familiar. She tried to open her eyes but was unable to discern the person who was clearly threatening her family.

"All your lovely kids and your sexy girlfriend, you will never see them again" those were the last words she heard and then she heard footsteps moving away from her. The smell of smoke now completely took over her making it difficult to breathe, and her lungs started to burn. She was about to scream for help when her body surrendered and she fainted, her head bending.

...

The stalker had almost gone away from the crash site when their eyes saw some movement in Arizona's car. They saw Arizona getting conscious and thrashing around in the car.

"That stubborn bitch." The person growled.

But soon they realized that Arizona was stuck in the car and couldn't move. They kept on watching from the distance as Arizona kept on crying and there was a pained expression on her face. But the stranger found that comforting. They were mesmerized by the pain that Arizona was in. it was bringing them so much comfort that they couldn't tear their eyes away from the miserable woman in front of them. A satisfied smile was on their face. They knew that they should get away because the flames were now dangerously close to Arizona's car and it was a matter of minutes before it will explode. But they just couldn't avert their eyes from Arizona. They were just too engulfed in the soothing effect the troubles of the other woman were having on them.

But their happy moment came to a halt when they saw Arizona get a bit more alert. They moved closer to the car out of curiosity, their revenge being more important of a factor. And then they saw it, Arizona's hand next to the pocket knife. But before she could get a hold of it, they kicked Arizona's car with full force. And the knife skidded away and with that the fight in Arizona slipped away as well.

They couldn't help but mock the woman that they hated with passion. That is when they noticed that the flames had finally caught on to Arizona's car and they would reach the leaking oil within 10 minutes or so. So they got up and left. They needed to get to a hospital. They still had to ruin the rest of the family.

...

Callie was feeding Ethan with a bottle in the kitchen, but she was so nervous that the little boy caught on to her mood and was throwing a big tantrum.

After Kerry's crying, Sofia's worries and her mix of anger but growing fears, it was all too much for her.

They had to come back from the court without the papers being signed. The other road was still blocked. They traffic was being diverted to another road. When they had asked a police officer what the commotion was about. They told them that the cars in the accident blew up so there was a huge mess that needed to be taken care of. And hence, the roads were still blocked. But that was a long time ago.

Feeling her friend losing patience, Meredith approached Callie and took the baby in her arms.

"It's okay Callie. Go to your girls, I will take care of him." She said empathetically.

As Meredith took Ethan, Callie burst in to tears.

She had no news from Arizona for more than two hours now and she was fearing the worst.

Barbara Robbins rushed to her side and hugged her, trying to reassure her.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious Callie. Don't freak out. The children need you to be strong!" Barbara whispered in her ear before breaking the embrace. "Go and see them."

"I can't... I'm a mess Barbara. I don't know what to tell them." Callie scrambled. "Nobody knows where she is. She is not picking any calls..."

Alex who was there too approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find her." He said, convinced by his statement. "She's alright, do you hear me? I'm sure she will be back in a minute with a crappy excuse to give you.'

"I'm not stupid Alex. Something must have happen..." She said as April and Jackson entered the kitchen, April holding Kerry in her arms and Jackson holding Sofia's hand in his.

The dinner was supposed to be festive and all of their friends were here but there was nothing to celebrate.

"She's been asking for you." April said as she was rocking Kerry slowly. "She's exhausted, you should put her to bed."

Callie nodded and took the little girl in her arms. Her eyes were puffy and red, and there was trace of tears on her cheeks.

She walked with her two daughters upstairs, helped by Barbara who was taking care of Sofia.

"We need to call the police." April said, beginning to panic too. "It's not normal. Something terrible must have occurred. She wouldn't miss this. She's been talking about it for months!"

"I'm going to call all hospitals in the area and check if she is there." Alex said, taking his phone and walking outside.

"I'm calling the cops." Jackson said, following his friend through the living room.

April couldn't prevent a tear from rolling on her cheek but she quickly wiped it away when someone opened the front door fiercely.

"What happened?" Teddy yelled entering the house, followed by Stanley. "Tell me it's not starting again!"

"Have you called the police?" Stanley said just after his fiancée.

"Alex is checking every hospital of the town, Jackson is calling the cops." Meredith explained as she was giving Ethan his bottle.

Teddy approached her, totally freaked out but trying to hide her stress to ease the tense atmosphere.

"Hey baby boy! I haven't see you in a while!" She whispered to Ethan, squeezing his little hand.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard at the front door followed by a bell. Everyone jumped at the sound. Everyone was sure it was Arizona. Callie who had immediately heard the sound rushed down the stairs to open the door. She took a dep breath and opened it.

"Hello. I'm Officer Miller. Can I speak to Dr. Callie Torres?" A police officer stood in front of Callie and suddenly her heart sped up. Arizona was not home and an officer was at her door. And she couldn't breathe properly anymore.

Teddy rushed to the door followed by Stanley.

"I am Callie." she finally managed to reply.

"Can I come in Dr. Torres?" The officer asked his tone very grave.

"No you need to tell me right now what is wrong. Don't try to baby me." Callie shouted at the officer, desperate to get answers.

"Ma'am. I think it will be better if you take a seat and jus…" the police officer tried to reason but was cut off by Callie again.

"Just tell me god damn it."

"Callie calm down." Teddy said placing her hand on Callie's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Come here." She dragged Callie who was now sobbing, inside the house and took her to the living room where all her friends were. She made Callie sit on the couch.

Meanwhile Stanley asked the cop to follow them to the living room. The cop suddenly seemed anxious under the gaze of so many people. But his professional mask was soon on as he cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Miss Robbins was going on the road near the courthouse, the one surrounded by abandoned brownfield, when she had an accident. Her car collided with another vehicle and toppled over hitting a concrete wall." The officer calmly spoke.

A group of gasps and 'Oh my gods' was heard from the room full of people and then a silence took over. They all knew what had happened. They knew the cars in the accident had blown. And as the words the officer said finally registered, Callie began sobbing loudly shouting "no, no, no" over and over again, cutting the officer in his explanation of the gruesome event.

This could not be happening. She was supposed to get her happily ever after. This could not happen. The love of her life could not be dead. These were the last thoughts Callie had before fainting.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : / Hey guys!**

 **Here is chapter 4! I really hope you'll enjoy it.**  
 **Thanks for the positive feedback!**

 **If you like the story, please take 30 second to let us know and leave a little review!**

 **I let you with my co-writter who had the most part of the job.**

 **" _i am sorry people for the delay in the update. actually my grandfather passed away and as i was really close to him so it affected me a lot._**

 ** _so sorry for keeping you all waiting at such a critical point. sorry again._**

 _ **on a positive note you will get to know the name of the stalker in this chapter. hope you all like it. happy reading."**_

...

"Callie. Callie. Wake up." those were the words Callie heard as consciousness slowly embraced her body. She felt droplets of water hitting her face as she willed her eyes to open up.

"Hmmm." Callie replied still groggy.

"Hey! She is up." Meredith's voice was the one that collided with her ears and finally registered in her brain as a coherent meaningful sentence.

"Oh! Callie sweetie! Are you okay?" a very distressed Barbara asked the same moment Callie felt someone take a hold of her hand. Judging by the texture and the soft hold of the hand, it was easy to ascertain that Barbara Robbins was the owner.

"Yeah! Yeah! I am okay." Callie finally emitted her first comprehensible words after achieving consciousness. She looked around and suddenly became very confused and self-conscious. Her living room was filled to the brim with people. All of them being her friends and family. The atmosphere was very tense and the silence was equally heavy. She was lying awkwardly on the couch with Meredith hovering over her and Barbara sitting next to her. She could feel all the eyes boring at her façade trying to determine how she was, how she would react. But she had no idea why she was here and the feeling of vulnerability was increasing by the second.

"What happe…" she started speaking as she compelled her body to bear its weight and sit up. All the tiredness she was feeling was perplexing. But before she could finish her sentence her eyes landed on the stranger standing in the far corner of the room with his spic and span uniform and a calm yet strict stance.

All air left her body as reality took its place, crashing right into her soul and almost making her succumb to the world of unconsciousness again.

"Mija, breathe. Everything is ok." Her dad came to stand right in front of her, capturing her attention, distracting her from the harsh reality. While, Barbara gently squeezed her hand.

That is when she realized she was surrounded by her people. And felt their support and fought the rising bile in her stomach as she looked at them questioningly. Trying to silently communicate her urgent need for answers. Words were not going to support her in this moment and she knew it.

Before anyone could speak or answer, the messenger of the dark news, the officer, purposefully walked towards the center of the room and stood right in front of Callie, his dark, hard gaze directly meeting Callie's distraught one. All the occupants now had their gazes locked on Officer Miller.

"Miss Robbins is okay." he stated in a flat but strong tone, his voice commanding attention. "She's at Seattle Pres'."

"What are you talking about? We know the car blew up..." Callie interjected, looking at the others but receiving no support. Looked like they already knew what had happened while she was busy indulging in her art of being weak and fainting.

"It did, but the paramedics and recur services arrived before it happened and got Ms. Robbins out of the car on time. She's been sent to Seattle Pres'. She's injured, but she's not dead." The officer finished his speech, by placing a much needed emphasis on the last line.

A feeling of relieve filled the living room, and Callie gasped in between shock and misunderstanding.

"See she is okay. I told you she would come with a crappy excuse!" Alex said, smiling at Callie trying to make her laugh.

"What happened exactly? You already told us that she is alive but what exactly took place?" Daniel Robbins asked, in his ever curious and stern colonel style, but still in a worried voice.

The officer looked at the colonel and maintained a steady eye contact as he replied. "Well the initial reports and the driver of the other vehicle suggest that, she apparently tried to overtake a car and lost control of her vehicle. Apart from that she was going at a very high speed that caused further damage." The cop relayed what he knew.

"Another car was involved? What about the passengers?" Bailey asked worried for other lives that could have suffered in the other car.

"There was only one person in the other car, a woman. She's not really injured. She's been sent to the hospital to be checked out, that's all I can tell you. She's not in danger at all." He added the last line as an afterthought to calm down the agitation he saw rising in a few occupants of the room.

A contemplative silence took over the room as everyone processed the new information and tried to understand what might have happened. Some reflecting on why Arizona would be driving at a high speed or how she lost control of the car. While others were just thanking God for her being alive. But Callie was in a different world of thoughts. She couldn't process even a single word properly. All that was echoing in her mind over and over again like music from a broken record was 'she is alive'. But her mind was failing to wrap itself around the statement and believe it. Her mind was reeling with memories from a few years before when she was told Arizona was dead, then told she was alive, and then again her being in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

"As the car blew up seconds after we got her out, we weren't able to get any sort of identification papers. A nurse at Seattle Presbyterian hospital later recognized her as Dr. Arizona Robbins. we tried to contact miss Callie Torres as she was the emergency contact but her cell phone was off and then things got very complicated at the accident site, so after getting that under control I was sent here to personally inform you." The officer then supplied, explaining the reason of the delayed news. Callie couldn't understand how is voice was so calm while Callie felt herself breaking into pieces.

"This is totally insane!" April exclaimed all of a sudden making a few people jump. "Arizona would have never taken any risks. She wasn't comfortable with driving, so she would never drive at a high speed..."

Callie didn't even register the sharp and loud voice of April Kepner as a thought pushed itself in her mind taking root and started growing exponentially by the second. 'She is alive but injured. What if she is injured badly and might die.'

"I have to see her!" Callie suddenly said aloud, halting Kepner in her speech of outrage.

"We are going to the hospital, you should rest a little Callie. You just fainted a few minutes ago. We will call you when we get there and tell you everything." Daniel Robbins said, grabbing his jacket.

"I _need_ to see her!" Callie snapped at him, yelling loudly and creating a scene which as a result made Ethan cry. Thankfully the girls were asleep.

Teddy stood up and walked to the couch where Callie was sitting.

"Let's go Callie!" Teddy said, grabbing her friend's hand. "We have to leave right now. She must be waiting for you!"

Callie stood up robotically with a stoic face lacking any sort of feeling, letting herself be led by Teddy and Stanley.

"Take care of the kids Mer!" She said to her friend as they were walking out of the house.

"Don't worry, I have got them. Go to your Arizona."

 _Her_ Arizona. Yes she needed to get there as fast as possible. She didn't think she could handle loosing Arizona again.

Without any detail on Arizona's state or injuries, the ride to Seattle Pres' was more than a little tense. Callie was totally lost and unable to think straight. The only thing she had in mind was that the love of her life was alive somewhere, but surely hurt, again. But she had no idea how badly hurt she was. So Callie did the best thing she thought she could do, she prayed, she prayed for the mother of her children to be safe; as safe as she could be.

It was like a recurring thing in their life. Each time they were happy and everything seemed to finally be alright, fate started playing some dark twisted game with them. And she was getting tired of it.

"She's going to be okay Callie." Teddy said, rubbing her back slowly while Stanley was driving. "She's strong, you know that by now! She's immortal!"

The words made Callie smile as tears rolled on her face.

"I should call the hospital. They might give us some basic information on her state." Every word that Callie spoke was laced with desperation and she looked so broken that it shattered Teddy's heart into pieces.

"We'll be there in less than 5 minutes. Don't worry. Barbara and Daniel are on their way too." Teddy explained as she engulfed Callie in a hug so as to create some sense of comfort; even a false one. "Don't freak out before we know what's going on, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered, wiping her cheeks.

As soon as Stanley parked the car, Teddy and Callie rushed out and ran to the admittance desk. The hospital was not like SGMW. The doctors, nurses and staff were wearing different color scrubs then what they were used to. The layout of the place was quite different. The ambiance inside alone made them feel alienated. It was a foreign place, and they couldn't barge in where they wanted because here they were the patient's family and not doctors.

"We're here for Arizona Robbins." Teddy said as fast as she could. "A police officer told us she was in an accident and she was sent here." She didn't want to waste even a single second.

"And you are Miss Torres?" The nurse asked in a monotone voice after she had finished typing and getting the basic required information for Arizona.

"I'm a friend and this is Dr. Callie Torres. Can you give us some news please?"

Right then a petite balding man, wearing a white coat approached the group. "Hello Dr. Torres and Dr. Altman, I'm Dr. Nelson. Dr. Bailey called me and told me about your arrival. Please follow me, I will take you to Miss Robbins and I will explain her condition on the way."

And just like that, after sending a silent thank you to bailey, the group started following Dr. Nelson.

…...

A few hours later, Callie was sitting next to Arizona's bed in a private room. She was holding her hand tenderly and kissing it occasionally. While Arizona was lying in the bed still unconscious. She had a few minor cuts and bruises on the face and body but apart from that there was no physical evidence of any accident. But the sight of the peads surgeon, unconscious and helpless on the bed was enough of a reminder of the gruesome event for Callie.

But Arizona was safe and it was the only thing that mattered. She had been injured, but she was safe. And she was going to be okay. Somehow she had come out of the mess less hurt than what was expected. And for her part, Callie couldn't be more thankful.

Eventually Callie noticed that the sleeping beauty was waking up, so Callie scooted closer to the bed and placed a hand on her cheek softly.

"It's alright honey, take your time." Callie whispered tenderly, her eyes reflecting all the love that she felt for this woman. "It's alright."

The blonde's eyes blinked several times before the finally opened them properly and focused on Callie's adoring brown gaze. The spectacle of the most beautiful blue eyes, almost melted Callie's heart. And for a few moments the dazzling smile of Callie and mesmerizing brown eyes that could reach the very depth of her soul, was all that Arizona could focus on. But after a few seconds Arizona tore her gaze away from Callie and tried to look around and recognize her surroundings.

But her mind came up empty. Until suddenly in a split of second everything came rushing back to her mind, breaking whatever dam that her unconscious mind had constructed. The view of the over speeding car flashed before her eyes and she was taken back to that time and place when the accident occurred. Callie felt the panic in her blue eyes and it didn't take her mind even a second to realize what was happening.

"Hey, hey! Look at me!" Callie said as she grabbed her hand. "It's okay. You are safe. It's all okay." Callie didn't know for whose sake she was repeating the line, to calm Arizona or to make herself believe.

Callie's warm soothing voice did the job and Arizona came out of her stupor and the panic attack was defeated before it could even commence. But then new questions began forming in her head as she started worrying about the court date and her family.

"What? Where... Kerry?" Arizona mumbled, wanting to ask too many things at the same time but failing miserably in even voicing a single one. Her desperation increased and she started to strain her muscles commanding them to assist her to sit up.

"Hold on honey! The kids are alright and I'm here. Just lie down and I will explain everything." Callie immediate stood up and held Arizona's shoulder, forcing her to lie back down and she tried to calm the raging protective mother.

This was all too familiar and Arizona didn't want it to be real. Waking up in a hospital bed and meeting Callie's worried but loving face, smiling and telling her everything was alright. She felt an intense sense of Déjà vu. After Callie's assurances she fell back down on the bed and abandoned her tries of getting up. After helping Arizona calm down, Callie sat on the bed and gingerly kissed her forehead avoiding any cuts.

"You've been in an accident. But you're okay." Callie explained. "You were having an internal hemorrhage, so they had to remove your spleen, but everything went well. You're out of danger. I checked all the charts myself."

"Where am I?" Arizona asked as she knew this was not their hospital.

"You are at Seattle Pres', but you're okay... I'm here babe." Callie said while stroking her hair softly.

"What happened?" Arizona asked timidly though she already remembered each and every moment of what had transpired a few hours ago.

"Your car crashed in a wall just off the road and toppled over." Callie explained. "Apparently, you were over speeding and tried to overtake a car and you ..."

"Oh no!" Arizona stopped Callie mid explanation with her almost shouted words of disagreement. "I … I didn't do that. This car, this grey car was... pushing mine out of the road..." Arizona explained frantically, her hands gesturing wildly and flailing in all haphazard directions.

"Arizona." Callie said softly. "It's not important. You lost control of your car, but you're alive and that's the only thing that matters."

Arizona rolled her eyes and touched her forehead where she had a bandage, exasperated. "I did not try to overtake it..." she mumbled, trying to explain what really happened but Callie was having none of it.

"The driver of the other car is alright. You crashed into the other car and ended up in that wall." Callie explained. "You must have had an epilepsy crisis and lost consciousness for a moment. You don't need to worry, it was not your fault. We will make sure not to let you drive and we will get a proper workup done so as to make sure that such a thing never happens. Thank God the other driver is okay though. And the officer said that the other driver was very nice and understood your condition and didn't press any charges. You don't need to be ashamed of this." Callie kept on rambling without looking at the blonde who was not agreeing with her words at all. Callie was suddenly thankful of how things had turned out that she could not stop herself from voicing all her thoughts.

"No... I didn't... it wasn't my fault." Arizona yelled, which brought Callie's rant to an abrupt stop. "I saw it bump in my car, trying to get me out of the road! The other driver was deliberately trying to hit my car." Arizona insisted, sure of what she remembered.

"Callie's right." Daniel Robbins said, making his presence known. He had entered the room right when Callie started her rant and had heard the last part of their conversation. "I just spoke with the officer who is in charge of the accident investigation. That's exactly what the other driver said."

Arizona rubbed her eyes, infuriated. Her own family was not believing her. She didn't want to argue at all. She was still under the effect of anesthesia, her whole body was hurting but most of all her headache was killing her. But she was sure of what she saw and remembered. She was right.

"That's not true! I swear, they pushed my car! I would have never..." Arizona stopped midsentence because of the intense wave of pain that suddenly took over her bruised body.

"Take it easy babe..." Callie pleaded, helping her lay back in her bed. "It doesn't matter what happened. You were stressed because of the adoption and everything, you were exhausted, and that's when the crisis occurred." Callie didn't know why Arizona was insisting on being correct even though being doctors, they both knew that this was an accident caused by an epilepsy episode. She was more worried about why it had occurred after such a long time and didn't really care about who did what.

"I wasn't exhausted Callie. And I haven't had any crisis in months!" Arizona defended herself. "Can you believe me for once?" Arizona said in voice filled with fury and betrayal.

"Arizona Robbins!" her father interjected loudly. "Accept your mistake and deal with it! The other driver saw everything according to the police officer. Why would they lie?" he asked trying to knock some sense into his stubborn daughter.

"Colonel, please..." Callie begged him. "She just had a surgery and she's tired..."

"She needs to accept her mistake and stop being crazy. I taught her better than to force her faults on others." Daniel replied in a stern tone.

"Hey! I'm not broken or crazy! I know what happened!" Arizona broke their argument with her loudness.

But the colonel was not ready to give up. He wanted his daughter to own up to her mistake.

"So you remember everything. If that is true then tell me how did does the other driver look like. What was their hair color or what were they wearing. You surely would remember that if you were conscious and in control." He asked in a clearly challenging tone.

This made Arizona halt on her rage filled talking. "I didn't see the driver's face. He was wearing a black hood that was covering his face." Arizona replied as she tried hard to focus on the details of her memories. But her answer came out very unsure even to her own ears.

"She" Daniel corrected.

"What?" Arizona asked confused.

"The driver was a she. Not a he." Daniel explained. "And _she_ was wearing a bright red shirt that any person in their right mind would have noticed." Arizona's face fell with this new information and she started doubting her own memories. Maybe she did have an epilepsy attack and her brain was filling in the gaps with false information.

Before anyone could say anything further, Stanley entered the room and smiled at Arizona.

"So, you're trying to scare us again." he tried to tease her, receiving death glares from everybody. "Wow... I'm sorry... But I wanted you to know that you won't have any trouble or charges pressed."

Arizona sighed and looked at all the people around her, understanding that nobody would believe her right now. Even she was starting to doubt herself in the face of such compelling evidence. And if her headache was any indicator then it could have been her brain that was at fault.

"I think I need to rest a little." She said. Trying to separate reality from imagination but failing miserably which was causing her extreme distress.

"Okay... Everybody out." Callie said pointing to the door for Daniel and Stanley to leave. "Are you alright here?" Callie asked lovingly after the couple was alone in the room.

Arizona simply nodded too tired to form words. Callie moved forward and lied down next to her carefully. She started stroking Arizona's hair softly which earned her a content sigh.

"I'm sorry…" Arizona's small and broken voice was heard after a few minutes of silence. Tears appeared in her eyes as she looked down at her hands joined with Callie's.

"Hey! Don't!" Callie said.

"It was supposed to be a good day."

"And it is now. You're here with me and that's the only thing I need." Callie replied with a soft smile followed by a kiss.

"What about the kids? Kerry must be so disappointed..."

"Don't worry, we already rescheduled everything." Callie explained, adjusting her head on the pillow. "We'll just have to wait for you to get out of here and in 3 weeks, and then we will sign the damn papers."

And soon Callie and Arizona entered the land of dreams holding each other as closely as they could, with a thankful smile on both of their faces.

"Hello Miss. I'm Officer Greene, I'm going to ask you a few question. May I see your ID First?"

"Of course officer." the blonde woman replied politely giving him her Identity card with a big smile.

"So Ms. Kennard... Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I don't know, I was just driving, and suddenly a car came at a very high speed. At first I was not worried as the car was in the other lane. But then the car started swerving left and right like the driver had lost control but they didn't decrease their speed. In fact in my assessment the speed of the car increased. And then suddenly the car was next to mine and tried to cross me. I didn't see it coming. The driver seemed weird. I mean, she wasn't really focused, you know what I mean?"

"Not really, but go on please..."

"She accelerated again and then she got behind my car, wheeling really close to it. I was about to turn when she changed her direction again, got on the other side of the road. That happened a few times. I think she was trying to keep her vehicle in control but then she suddenly swerved at the last moment... She bumped on the side of my car and I had the reflex to stop it. But it was too late for her and she hit the wall I think. I didn't see the impact and I was under shock."

"I understand. Is that why you didn't contact the authorities?"

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know how to react... I just didn't know what had happened. I couldn't think at all."

"I can understand that mam. The shock must have been big. It happens. But why were you walking away from the scene when we arrived?"

"I was... I don't know, I didn't even see your car... I wasn't acting normally. I don't remember half of the things that took place after the accident."

"I get it Miss Kennard, don't worry. Your medical report suggested that you were in shock when you were received at the hospital. You're going to be examined by a doctor again to make sure that you are mentally stable now."

"Oh no, thank you, I'm okay!" she cut him off. "I have to go, I have an important meeting..."

"It's the procedure Mam. Just to follow me, it won't take long. Once the doctor clears you. You will be free to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : / Hello beautiful people!**

 **and I are glad to present you that fifth chapter and we really hope you're going to like it.**

 **I'd say this chapter is the most co-written one. We have found the way to really do it.**

 **So, we'd love to know what you're thinking!**  
 **Feel free to review!**

 **Nice reading!**

...

Arizona was lying on the ground panting. Everything was dark around her. She could barely make out the blurred massive structures around her, engulfed by the darkness making them unrecognizable. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and she had to use all her strength to just inhale and exhale. But that wasn't enough, she could feel herself falling unconscious due to the lack of oxygen caused by her inability to breathe properly. Maybe her airway was collapsing, she thought. She tried to lift her chin up so she can clear her air way but her body parts refused to respond. Her eyes darted around trying to find someone who can help her. But the darkness had increased. It was pitch black all around, she couldn't even see her own hands. And as the condition got worst, her mind overflowed with a sense of entrapment and claustrophobia kicked in. she began to sweat and panic, in the dark unknown place.

When suddenly a blinding light appeared out of nowhere. The source was far away from her but the light that reached her was enough to momentarily calm her. But in an instant she realized that the light was getting closer and closer at an alarmingly fast speed. Her whole surrounding echoed with a menacing laugh and she got distracted. And before she could respond the lights that now she could see belonged to a car, were millimeters away and the very next moment the car made fatal contact with her struggling body and a scream left her mouth.

She woke up with a start, sweating, shaking and breathing heavily. It took her some time to gather her bearing and realize that it was all a dream. The sunlight coming through the windows was having a cathartic effect on her.

Suddenly her room's door flew open and Dr. Bailey came running in followed by a disheveled nurse. Arizona had been moved to Grey Sloan memorial as soon as was possible. And here she had people looking over her 24/7. She had a very restless night and had barely fallen asleep at 6:00 in the morning and now she was up again due to the weird dream and was exhausted.

"Arizona are you okay?" a worried Bailey asked.

"Yes. I am fine." Arizona replied in a weak and unconvincing voice, which Bailey immediately picked up on.

"But you were shouting and thrashing around so badly." The frazzled nurse informed. That explained her nerves. "I heard your shouts across the corridor at the nurse's station. I thought you were hurt or worse…"

"I said I am fine. You must have heard some other patient." Arizona replied in an assertive tone. She was getting defensive and she knew it. She didn't want to be known as a psycho. Well not any more than people were already calling her.

"I am sure…" the nurse started to reply but was cut off by Bailey.

"Nurse Emily you are free to go now. Maybe you were mistaken. Dr. Robbins seems fine." The words were emitted in such an authoritative tone that they left no room for argument and the nurse went out closing the door behind her.

Arizona was there watching Bailey intensely throughout the interacting. But when Bailey turned around, she instantly lowered her head to avoid eye contact. Bailey slowly made her way towards her friend, with whom she had been through one of the worst situations in her life. She had seen Arizona recover eventually but now something seemed off again. So she gently sat down on the bed.

"What is actually wrong Arizona? You know you can trust me. right? You know I am here for you." Sincerity was coating every word said.

And this sincerity made something in Arizona snap and she shifted her eyes up. Her gut told her to trust Bailey. Or maybe she just wanted to share and get this burden and worry off her chest. Maybe a third perspective might help her accept the reality.

"The accident bothers me." Arizona started but after receiving a confused look from Bailey elaborated. "I think that the events of the accident aren't exactly as people are explaining. I think there is more to it. I don't think I lost control or something. But then again I might be wrong. If my headaches are any indication, they all might be right." Arizona didn't want to tell the whole truth to Bailey because she was scared of being judged again so she relegated selective information. She released a long defeated sigh before continuing.

"But I keep having these dreams, these weird dreams that don't make sense. And they are all about the accident. And make me think that the other driver might have been at fault too. It's like my mind is trying to remind me what actually happened and is trying to fit all the pieces together."

Bailey took her time digesting and processing the information. And after some consideration carefully started speaking. "The dreams could be very easily explained as a result of PTSD. You are stressed because of the accident and hence it might have triggered things."

Arizona got more frustrated and roughly ran her hand through her hair, not knowing what else to do but Bailey continued. "But there is also a possibility that you might be right. Maybe you did lose control of the car but the other driver might have panicked and made a mistake too. And then she might have blamed it all on you. After what happened with Roney and all, I have become more cautious and have realized that the worst kind of people live with us too, sharing the same space as the good ones."

This made Arizona smile a little. At least someone thought she might be right. But she knew that if she told Bailey the real story, how she thinks the other driver purposefully did everything, even Bailey wouldn't agree. 'But maybe bailey is right, what if all of this is a little bit of both. What if everybody is right and she did have an attack but she is also right and the other driver was at fault too. That would explain her dreams. And the mind always exaggerates things.' She thought. And this thought made her see a different side that explains the evidence, speculations and her memories.

"Hey. Stop thinking so hard Robbins. And if you really have doubts why don't you ask Stanley to get you a copy of the police report. Maybe that will help you make sense of things more. Now stop thinking about it until you get some concrete data." Bailey's idea made Arizona feel stupid. Why didn't she think of that?

"Thank you bailey." Arizona said with a huge smile on her face.

"You are welcome. Now rest up woman." And with that Bailey left Arizona who was now feeling at peace for the first time after the accident.

…

Callie walked back to the living room with two cup of coffee while Meredith was taking care of Ethan.

The girls were with Daniel and Barbara at the park, accompanied by Zola.

Arizona was coming back today and even though they had shared fun family moments in the hospital, the atmosphere was still a little tense between the two of them. They hadn't talked about the cause of the accident again. And she didn't want to be alone when Teddy would be back with Arizona.

"How was your conversation yesterday?" the dirty blonde asked.

"Ethan is growing way too fast. Does that happen with all kids? Do they just start growing at an alarmingly fast rate?" Callie said, kissing Ethan who had her entire attention, avoiding the sensitive subject.

"Callie? Don't change the topic."

"It was nice..."

"Nice?"

"Yeah... I mean we didn't bring up the accident and its details in the talk, so it was nice."

"But?"

"But nothing... listen Mer, I just want her to be home with me and the kids. She has been through enough things." Callie said, emotionally on edge. "She needs support and love, not useless controversies or problems."

"I know that, but you have to clear the situation. I mean if she had an epilepsy attack while driving, it's a big deal. Imagine what would have happened, if she had the kids with her?"

Callie took a deep shuddering breath and held Ethan a little tighter protectively, wrapping her hand over his little face and rubbing her nose on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to rub salt on the wounds. It's just… would Arizona be able to forgive herself if her medical condition causes any kind of accidental harm to the children?" Meredith apologized and asked at the same time as the door opened interrupting their talk.

"We're here!" Teddy said cheerfully, carrying Arizona's suitcase as she entered first.

Callie stood up in an instant with Ethan in her arms, her nerves on an all-time high. The little boy was quietly playing with her mother's necklace.

Callie slowly walked to the door.

Teddy put the luggage in a corner and joined Meredith as Arizona entered shyly in the room.

"Hey!" Callie welcomed her with a hesitant voice.

Arizona still seemed very tired but she was avoiding eye contact with everybody in the room.

"Look Ethan! Mama is back!" Callie said, coming closer.

Arizona finally raised her head and met brown loving eyes. Callie immediately knew Arizona had been crying as she tried to wipe a remaining tear with her sleeve.

"Come here." She said, opening her free arm big.

Arizona accepted the embrace and let her cheek rest against Callie's shoulder, so she was facing her son.

"Hey." She whispered, smiling at him and moved her hand towards him. He immediately grabbed her finger as Callie kissed her forehead.

Sitting next to Meredith on the couch, Teddy smiled, thinking that the worst had already happened.

They just had to be the happy family they were destined to be.

…...

Arizona had slept almost immediately after her coming back home and she hadn't been able to see her daughters.

It was now the morning, and she was up. It took her a few seconds to be sure she was home. But feeling the firm arm wrapped around her waist and the quiet breaths on her neck, felt like heaven. Callie was here and it was all good.

She didn't want to move, she was enjoying the contact of her lover against her body too much, but after a while, she felt it. Callie was watching her.

"Hey beautiful." Callie whispered in her ear, making goosebumps appear on her whole body.

Arizona rolled on her side to face Callie and she replied by a long and soft kiss, before hugging her.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked, a little worried by Arizona's silence.

"Yeah." Arizona lied.

Because even if she had slept well, being back home had helped, but she was still having this recurrent dream she hated. Every time she had it, the dream became more detailed and long.

She was having it since the accident, and she hated herself for that. Because it was telling her she was right about the circumstances of the accident. The dream was about that grey car, appearing from nowhere beside her and it felt so real.

She saw that same car pushing her off the side of the road, and she couldn't do anything to stop her car from ramming in the wall.

Everything was exactly the same like her memories. The only thing she didn't remember actually but she dreamed of was her getting out of the car and that dark shadow running away.

But she also remembered hearing an unpleasant laugh that was upsetting her.

It was all in her head, but it felt so true...

But as everyone had told her she had lost control of the car, even the police and that other driver they interviewed.

She had struggled so hard the first day with Callie, telling her she was sure of what she saw, she would have never took the risk to overpass a car in that area at a high speed.

But when her father and most of her friends had told her she must have had an epilepsy seizure, she surrendered and convinced herself they were right.

"You sure?" Callie asked again, Arizona still in her arms. "You're sweating."

"I'm just a little weak, nothing serious." She said.

Callie broke the embrace and smiled at her, stroking her cheek. "I know something that will help you feel better."

She stood up in a rush and left the room, leaving Arizona puzzled.

She heard whispers coming from behind the door and giggles she knew all too well.

"Sssshhh!" one of the voice was trying to keep the silence up.

"Are you ready? 1, 2, 3!" Callie said, opening the door with a big smile and a baby in her arms.

"Mama!" Sofia yelled, carrying a breakfast tray and smiling.

"Welcome home!" Kerry said quietly, a red rose in her hand.

As Sofia walked proudly to the bed and placed the tray on the nightstand before climbing on the bed, Kerry was hesitating.

Sofia snuggled against her mother's body while Callie took Kerry's hand and led the rest of the Family to the bed.

"Today is our day." Callie said. "Since you still have some time off from the hospital, I took a few days off as well, and the girls are free too. It's going to be us, together for the whole weekend!"

"Yay!" Sofia yelled as Kerry finally came to sit between her mothers.

"Thank you Callie." Arizona said, happy and relieved to have some time with only her family.

"I love you." Callie mouthed to her as Kerry was hugging Arizona silently.

"I love you too!" The blonde replied, embracing her daughters in a bear hug.

….

After finishing breakfast, everyone had gone to their own rooms to get cleaned up. Apparently Callie had something planned for the family. Callie had gone to change Ethan's clothes. Arizona was excited and looking forward to spending time with her family with whatever Callie had planned. Even though she was exhausted because of the sleepless night. She really loved the moments she got to spend with Callie and the kids. Those were the highlight of her day. And after the accident she believed all of them needed the family time to actually believe and make things go back to normal.

She was all dressed up and was silently sitting on the bed and thinking. She hadn't eaten much as the dreams were still fresh in her head. And she was sure that Callie had noticed her lack of appetite and was worried. Nothing could get passed Callie. Callie paid 100% attention to everything that was Arizona and she couldn't be happier about the care and concern. But right now she didn't want Callie to worry about things that were going through her head. And she herself wanted to spend a tension free relaxed time with her family. So she did the only thing she knew would help calm her demons. She picked her phone and dialed the number, making sure Callie wasn't around.

"Hey. Arizona. How are you? Everything okay?" Stanley's voice greeted her.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just wanted to ask you for a favor." She said a bit hesitantly.

"Sure. What can I help you with?" Stanley was not sure what Arizona would ask and that made him a little worried, not being able to predict.

"Can you get me a copy of the police's report of the accident?" Arizona finally asked.

"Oookayy. I can get that. But why do you need it?" Stanley inquired.

The question took Arizona by surprise and for a second she remained quiet. She didn't want to tell him the real reason.

"Arizona! You still there?" Stanley prompted.

"Yeah! Yeah I am. You know it's just that I think it would help me get closure and finally get this whole accident behind me if I see things in black and white." Arizona replied with as much conviction as she could to show that she was being truthful.

"Seems fair. I will try to get them as soon as possible." Stanley replied before disconnecting the phone.

Arizona kept staring at the phone even after the call ended, too lost in her thoughts about what all this could mean. If she was going mad.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Callie startled Arizona a little as she opened the door suddenly. And Arizona smiled as she got up. As long as she was with her family, she would always be smiling.

…..

It was a sunny day and it was perfect for what Callie had planned: a picnic in the park.

They were settled in a quiet corner, the girls playing together and Callie feeding Ethan, totally lost in his blue eyes.

Arizona was silent. She was reading something on her phone.

Stanley had sent her the accident report, and she was reading it for the fifth time, looking for something that could help her bring all the missing pieces back to her memories. But it was all simple and plain. The report explained how the other driver had explained that she had changed lanes multiple times to avoid Arizona's car. The police said they found certain tire marks on the road that supported the statement of the other driver. The other driver though didn't remember much about the cars colliding or what happened after words. Arizona remembered the zigzagging of the cars but she remembered she did it to save herself from the other driver. 'Maybe the other driver lied. And my memory is right.' Arizona thought. This evidence sort of supported her memory.

The physical description and personal information of both Arizona and the other driver were also mentioned. Arizona's name was mentioned. Followed by her physical description. Her blonde hair, her dimples, the material, type and color of clothes she was wearing at the time of the accident.

Similar description of the other driver was mentioned too. And Arizona gulped before finally getting the courage to read that. Her name was Eliza Kennard. She was a few years younger than herself. She was described as a thin white Caucasian, height 5'6", blonde hair, a mole just on the left of her nose. The report said she was wearing a red blouse and black jeans.

This whole information threw Arizona for a loop. What she remembered was a person wearing a black clothes. Their face covered by a hood. And this all information didn't match her memories at all. And this confused her and she began to judge her own sanity. This was all too much.

"It's not fair." Callie said with a baby voice, rocking Ethan. "Now I have two unbelievable pairs of blue eyes around me. How am I supposed to resist them? How?"

Receiving no answer, Callie turned back and saw her girlfriend totally focused on her phone.

"Hey! It's a family day!" She said. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing." Arizona smiled, putting the phone back in her pocket quickly. "Just a mail from April."

"Freaking Kepner. Can't she leave me alone with my kids and girlfriend for a couple of days? Is that too much to ask for."

"It's not that Callie." Arizona replied, scooting closer to the brunette. "What were you saying?"

Callie gave her Ethan and kissed her.

"I was saying I am a sucker for your blue eyes."

…...

Later that day, Arizona was having a nap, laying on the blanket they used on their picnic. Kerry was napping too, cuddled against her mother.

Callie was a little further, reading a book with Sofia and Ethan was quietly listening to them in his baby seat.

Going out as a family was totally different now. With three children, the two mothers had to think about everything. But they had quickly found their footing and were now used to it.

They had to take Arizona's and Kerry's disability in consideration too, and the two of them were comfortable with that now.

Arizona had learned to deal with it even if it took her time. It was the way she was now, and despite of it, she was living her dream, surrounded by her family.

But even if the day had been perfect, the dream she was having was about to ruin it.

Everything was dark as always. But not as dark as it had been in the previous dreams. This time she could make out objects in the surrounding. She recognized the place immediately. This was the exact place the accident took place and she was standing in the middle of the road. She instantly started looking around for the unknown car that always hits her but couldn't find anything. Time passed on and she kept on waiting but the car never came.

She started walking and got to the left end of the road and that was when she saw the lights coming, approaching her. But this time it was different. This time she saw two cars instead of one. The front car was her own, and behind it was a grey SUV. She saw how the other car was trying to get her car out of the road. It was like having an out of the body experience. Now as the cars got closer she could see the people in the car. She could see herself panicking as the other car got closer as she looked inside the grey vehicle, her eyes landed on the black hooded figure again. She tried to get a look at the other person but they had covered their face well and the darkness around wasn't helping much either. She was getting frustrated with herself, not being able to see the person but then she noticed that the moment her car flies off the road and hits the wall is approaching. And she started panicking. She began to run after her car shouting and screaming, trying to tell the Arizona driving the car about what was about to happen but nothing changed and in the next instant what she feared and knew would happen, happened and her car crashed in the wall. And a blinding light suddenly engulfed everything and she couldn't see anything.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to see what is happening but the light was too much. But then she halted in her movements and her blood ran cold as she heard a voice.

"It's just the beginning! First you. You will die here alone! And then it's going to be your perfect happy Family Bitch! They will all die one by one." And this was accompanied by the ominous laughter that she had been hearing in all her dreams.

And then the light began to fade and she could see again. In the end what she saw was the same vague silhouette walking away as she saw herself struggling inside the car about to die.

She woke up with a start, her breathing heavier than usual.

She looked around her, still scared by the sight of that shadow she wasn't able to identify. Not just that but her memories of what had happened after the accident came rushing back. How she struggled, how she tried to free herself from the seatbelt. She remembered everything. Resting on her elbows, she came back to a calmer state, noticing all her family was around and recognizing the park.

But the dream had made her realize something horrifying. That voice she heard was a female voice. She didn't remember what exactly had happened after the crash. But then that was normal for any trauma victim but this dream brought back memories. And she knew that threat was an actual thing that happened. And despite what she had thought earlier, guessing from the memory of the hooded driver in the car that he was a man, but now remembering the voice, she knew that it was a woman. And now things made more sense. But that also meant her family was actually in danger. Someone was after them. But who? And how could she protect her family? Especially when no one was ready to believe her. But then again where did that hooded figure go. Was the woman protecting that other person? Or was she the actual culprit? Or maybe she was a victim too. The owner of the car and was drugged and then the actual culprit threw her out and ran away. But she had no sure answer.

She sat, taking care to not wake up Kerry and grabbed a bottle of water.

Callie and Sofia were now singing a song together and doing some little dance move together which made Arizona smile.

Perfect. Everything was perfect, no one could actually hurt them. She was safe, her loved ones too. It was perfect. She tried to assure herself.

"Hey you're awake!" Callie said as she came back closer with Ethan and Sofia.

"Yeah, I was enjoying the show!" She teased her girls, stroking sleeping Kerry's hair. "And it was great."

"Next time, you will dance with us!" Sofia said as she was still dancing on her own, making Ethan giggle. "But not you little man! You're just a baby!"

"Little man?" Callie raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"She must have heard your father calling him that." Arizona replied. "He is so proud to have a grandson."

"He is!" Callie smiled, sitting next to her girlfriend.

"And I am so happy he considers all of them his grandchildren." Arizona said proudly. "He come a long way."

"What can I say? I found an amazing woman who offered me the most beautiful gift: love and a family. He couldn't say no to my happiness."

She leaned in and kissed Arizona's lips softly.

They were tenderly intertwining their fingers when they heard Sofia talking. Arizona immediately turned and saw a person, wearing a black jacket, kneeling down and talking with her eldest daughter. That sight made her stiffen and the images of the black hooded figure assaulted her senses and the threat began repeatedly echoing in her head. The shadow she was having nightmares about was way too familiar to this person and she was freaking out.

She took Kerry's head of off her tight and immediately stood up.

"Hey you!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Her voice as threatening as it could be. "Get away from my daughter or I will hurt you!"

Callie witnessed the scene unbelievingly. She didn't know what was going on but Arizona was visibly upset. They had always advised their children not to talk to strangers. But the way Arizona had threatened the other person and her violent approach shocked her.

"Hey, it's me!" The person said, turning back to her.

"Oh my god Maggie, you scared me!" Arizona said, walking and taking Sofia's hand in hers, protectively. She was relieved at the sight of Maggie, a little ashamed for acting like that but she was still panicked and was trying to calm herself down.

"I was just running in the park and I saw you guys. I wanted to ask how you were doing."

"I'm okay... thank you for asking."

"Great." Maggie said, noticing Arizona's tension.

"Hey!" Callie waved at them.

"Oh hey!" Maggie replied, leaving Arizona to join the Latina.

"Mama, are you okay?" Sofia worried. "You're shaking."

"I'm okay sweetie. I'm okay." Arizona replied trying to calm herself never realizing that she was shaking.

…...

"I don't want to talk about it." Arizona said as she got out of the shower and Callie gave her a robe.

"Arizona. I'm not going to let you pretend nothing happened." Callie said trying to reason.

"I know."

"So please, tell me? Why did you react so fiercely?"

"I work with injured kids every day and among them, there's a lot of abused kids. I just freaked out. I don't like strangers around my kids." Arizona tried to satisfy Callie's concerns.

But Callie knew Arizona all too well and knew she was lying. But the tension in Arizona's body was also very noticeable and Callie didn't want the blonde to stress a lot.

"I don't like it either, and you knowwwww they're my kids too." Callie said in a teasing voice, trying to make the blonde smile.

"I know." Arizona replied. "It's just..." Arizona didn't know what else to say.

"Tell me the truth honey." Callie pleaded, coming closer. "I want you to talk to me. No secrets, remember?"

"I don't want to fight with you Callie." Arizona replied in a dejected tone.

"So tell me! I won't be mad, I promise." Callie said in the most loving voice, gently stroking Arizona's face. Arizona all but melted at this action, her body relaxed instantaneously and her defenses fell all at once.

After hesitating a long moment, Arizona swallowed hard and finally spoke.

"I've been having dreams about the accident." She mumbled.

"Oh." Callie said. Arizona had always had nightmares after all the troubled events she had been through, but she hadn't noticed any changes in her sleep lately.

"And I know what you think about that accident, but I think what I dream is what actually happened. And it's that grey car pushing mine out of the road. And there's a person, laughing. And that voice is a female voice. I remembered more events from after the accident. I even remember you calling me on my cell and I couldn't do anything as I was stuck because of my seatbelt and my phone had dropped far away from me."

"Arizona... It's just a dream, and I thought you agreed with the police's investigation." Callie said, she had no reason to question the police's statement but Arizona mentioning the calls threw her off a bit. That part actually happened. She did call Arizona.

"I tried to. But after talking with April and Bailey I'm not so sure anymore."

"What do they have to do with this?" Callie asked, visibly annoyed by the conversation. Why were other people jumping in their matter?

"You know what? Let's go to bed it is not important."

Callie didn't try to argue. It was a beautiful day and she wouldn't let that little incident ruin it. And she needed time to think about what Arizona said. So she silently laid down on the bed, opening her arms, inviting Arizona.

"Come here, love." She adoringly stated. "Let's just rest. Maybe we can try to find out about things later. I will help you clear stuff out if you want. But for now, I want cuddles from my favorite girlfriend."

The gesture and offer made Arizona smile and she instantly dissolved in the embrace. "And here I thought I was your only girlfriend." She joked.

This made Callie laugh and she lovingly placed a kiss on Arizona's head. "Well you are the only one I am crazily in love with. You should feel special."

"Rude." Arizona replied. "I hate you." Arizona replied and turned around to come face to face with Callie and kissed her passionately. "And oh! I love you a lot too." Both of them smiled.

This was a good day and they were together. Their family was safe and Arizona wanted to enjoy this moment. So she did. And they both had a great night to finish the great day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : /**

 **Hi guys!**

 **Chapter 6 is already here.**  
 **and I would like to thank you all for your support.**

 **If you like the story, please, leave us a review, we love to read them. They help us getting the motivation up.**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

...

It was Arizona's first day that she was home alone after the accident. They had a great weekend, spent together as a family doing all sorts of fun stuff, going out together, cooking together and making a mess in the kitchen, reading, drawing, playing games. In short they did anything and everything they could and the weekend was nothing short of being heavenly. Arizona had relaxed after Callie had agreed to help Arizona get rid of her doubts about the accident. After talking, Callie had agreed to go with Arizona to the police station and ask for all details. And she had also made a point that her girlfrend had to see and consider all the medical tests she had undergone. That way she will be able to see both perspectives and the facts would help her make the right decision. So, after this discussion Arizona had relaxed a lot and had let go of all her fears and had ended up enjoying a lot. The nightmares though were another story, they had haunted her every night.

But now Monday was here, Callie had gone to the hospital while Sofia and Kerry were at school. She had taken Ethan with her, because she didn't want Arizona to exert herself much taking care of the baby. And due to the sleepless nights Arizona was very tired and thankful that Callie was this considerate. So, the blonde was sitting in the living room, in front of the TV, continuously changing channels, trying to find something worth watching.

And outside the house someone stood watching herand she was fuming with anger. Her plan had failed. Arizona was supposed to be dead. And then the part 2 of her plan had to start. But now everything had been ruined. All the planning that she had been doing for months was blown away due to her stupid mistake. She needed to control her emotions. She needed to stay focused.

But seeing Arizona sitting there all happy and safe after what she had to lose because of her, made her see red. The peds surgeon will have to pay. She just had to find another way. She had to come up with a new plan. She had waited so long already, she could wait a few more weeks if it meant that she would finally get rid of Arizona.

…

Callie had just entered the hospital with Ethan in her arms, when Teddy spotted her and made a bee line towards her with a coffee cup in her hands.

"Hey Callie. How are you?" Teddy asked as she got closer to the pair.

It took Callie a minute to locate the direction the voice came from. "Oh! Hi Teddy. I am fine. How are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I am great. How is this little guy doing? Seriously he is growing up way too fast." Teddy said in a baby voice, all her attention focused on Ethan. She finally straightened up and looked at Callie, moving the coffee towards her. "I actually wanted to ask you how Arizona is doing before I go to see her."

Callie took the coffee smiling thankfully at Teddy. She wondered for a moment if she should tell Teddy about Arizona's insistence about the accident being a deliberate attack to hurt her. But she immediately dismissed that thought.

"Arizona is getting better every day. She was really tired in the morning though." Callie explained. "I am still a little worried about leaving her alone. She is still recovering."

This was the moment that made Teddy wonder if Callie knew that Arizona had asked for the police report, she was about to ask Callie but she stopped herself. Stanley had told her about her friend's weird request a day ago. But she decided she would ask Arizona first before talking to someone else. So she just smiled.

"Well don't worry then. I am going over to your place. And I will make sure that your girlfriend is well taken care of."

Callie was thankful that Teddy had decided to check on Arizona. Maybe she would talk about her memories with Teddy and she would tell her how absurd they were. She could hope. Both women said goodbyes and went their own way.

….

Arizona had fallen asleep on the sofa after she could find nothing to watch. But as always the dreams were haunting her. But this time it was different. This time it wasn't her who was getting hurt. She was standing on the side of the road as she saw Callie driving with the kids in the car and soon she saw the gray SUV coming in full speed. All her nerves went on overdrive. She ran towards the road shouting for Callie to drive faster and go away. The gray car was still far but she knew it would pick up speed soon so she did the only thing she could think of to protect her family. She ran and stood in the middle of the road, creating a hindrance in the SUV's path. She would rather give up her life than see her family hurt.

The SUV picked up speed and rushed towards her at a frightening pace, she started to sweat, and she realized she was going to die, but at least it would save her family. Before the car could make impact, she closed her eyes, too scared to see her fast approaching death but nothing happened. She felt nothing. She thought maybe the other car had stopped. She opened her eyes but there was nothing in front of her. But then she heard screeching of breaks behind her and then the loud noise of the crash. She turned around and saw the most petrifying scene ever. The car that Callie and the kids were in had hit the wall and was upside down, the other SUV was next to it. She felt her blood run cold. She tried to run, to help but she couldn't move. She couldn't see anyone around. She started shouting Callie's name but she got no response. Soon the EMTs arrived at the scene and she was still stuck to her spot crying and shouting Callie, Kerry, Sofia and Ethan.

First she saw Callie's bloody body being pulled out of the car, followed by Kerry, Sofia and Ethan. Their bodies were covered in blood and cuts. They had bones broken at multiple points. But it was their eyes that caught her attention. They were all open, but they were lifeless. They had no light. And the reality sunk in. she fell to the ground, sobbing helplessly. She felt her world crashing. And then she heard that laugh, the laugh that had been haunting her since the accident. And someone placed their hand on her shoulder from behind as they shook her.

She jolted up straight, her vision blurred. She couldn't understand what was happening, her brain was still stuck in a different world.

"Arizona are you okay?" Teddy asked.

She had come almost half an hour ago. She had been continuously knocking on the door but received no response. After 10 minutes of knocking and waiting she had gotten worried. She had then gone around the house to see if the back door was unlocked but it wasn't. Looking in through the window, she found her friend sprawled on the couch, sleeping. She remembered Callie telling her that Arizona was tired. She decided to leave and come back later but before she could go, she saw her starting to thrash around making muffled noises and that alerted her.

She had instantly started calling Callie, so she could ask about extra set of keys. After trying for a few minutes Callie picked her phone but she was in surgery so Teddy didn't go in the details and just told her that Arizona was sleeping so she wanted to know about the keys. Callie informed her about the spare key being in the pot of flowers on the left side of the door. After disconnecting the call Teddy had hurriedly gotten the key and opened the door.

When she had entered Arizona was crying in her sleep and was shaking badly. Thing got worse and she started shouting for Callie and the kids. Teddy tried to calm Arizona down, not waking her up instantly, but nothing worked. But when Arizona started outright sobbing Teddy got very worried and shook her shoulder gently while softly calling her name.

But instead of calming down, Arizona jolted up and looked around confused. She was frazzled, shaking and the tears were still falling down her eyes. This all had worried her a lot.

Arizona turned around when she heard Teddy's voice. Her brain finally succeeding in registering the right surroundings. She tried to right herself and look cheerful but the look in Teddy's eyes showed that she was not fooled.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Just had a bad dream." Arizona replied, trying to keep her voice strong.

"You were crying Arizona!" Teddy exclaimed. "What was the dream about?" she asked softly when she saw the crestfallen look on her friend's face.

Arizona wanted to lie and pretend that everything was fine, but she knew she couldn't do that. "It was about the accident." She replied with a sigh. "But it wasn't me who was in the accident, it was Callie and the kids and… and I saw them, Teddy..." Arizona again started crying. "They… they didn't make it. I tried to help but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything."

That was Arizona's biggest fear. That someone would try to hurt her family and she wouldn't be able to do anything. She wouldn't be able to save them. And seeing the whole thing in her dream had frazzled her a lot more than she would like to admit.

Understanding flashed across Teddy's face and she hugged her crying friend tightly. "shhh. It's okay. It was just a dream. They are all fine. Callie is at the hospital rocking a surgery and Ethan is there too, babbling and making friends. Sofia and Kerry are in school probably irritating their teachers and whatnot." Teddy said as she kept on rocking the crying woman.

"They are all fine."

Eventually Arizona calmed down. Teddy didn't bring up the topic of the police report. Now she understood what Arizona meant when she told Stanley that she needed closure. Apparently this accident had affected her more than anyone of them thought it would. They proceeded to have a fun day, lazing around and laughing. And Teddy was happy to see Arizona smiling after what had happened before.

…

She was anxiously waiting for her Teddy to join her in front of her building. She had taken a cab, too scared to drive at the moment.

She was walking on eggshell with everybody lately, avoiding to talk about the circumstances of the accident. She was sure that she was right, but everybody around her kept saying the opposite. And she was tired of it all. Her every move was being questioned. It was like everyone thought she wasn't good enough to function properly. And she hated this baby treatment she was receiving because people thought she was crazy.

"Hey!" Teddy pulled her out of her daydreaming. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah..." Arizona said quietly as the two of them walked to Teddy's car. It was a movie night and Arizona wasn't really comfortable going out, but Callie had insisted she should go out with her friends so she had agreed.

"So how was your week?" Teddy asked as she started the car. "Sorry I've been busy like hell, I couldn't come to visit after Monday."

"It's okay Teddy, I can take care of myself." Arizona replied a little coldly.

"I know that. I was just saying I should have been there to help you with the kids..."

"I can take care of my kids too..."

"Arizona... I didn't mean that at all... you are taking things the wrong way."

"Well what did you want to say then?" Arizona snapped.

Her eyes were avoiding any contact and she was staring at the roadside, visibly tense.

The rest of the ride remained silent and Teddy didn't really know what to do to cheer her up.

"So what's your pick?" She asked Arizona when they arrived in front of the cinema.

"I don't care." Arizona replied, still distant and apparently not at all remembering that the night out was planned so she could relax with Teddy.

As the taller woman sighed and took a look at the movies playing that night, Arizona suddenly felt someone observing her. She didn't know why but she was sure someone had their eyes on her. She felt her skin burning by the unknown gaze that was settled on her. She looked everywhere, anxiously, feeling her heart beating faster and her hands becoming sweaty.

There were a lot of people around them and loud noises everywhere. It was almost impossible to see or hear anything clearly.

She didn't know where to look, who to look at and was turning her head everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Teddy worried, noticing the strange behavior of her friend. "Is everything okay?"

Arizona didn't reply and suddenly locked her gaze with a person not so far from her.

It was them, with their dark hood hiding their face.

She swallowed and stared at them, not really sure what to do but unable to stay there. She was being spied on, it was confirmed now. And this person wanted to destroy her family. She couldn't let that happen.

And on a whim, she began to run towards the person she was sure was pursuing her, pushing and shoving people out of her way forcefully. She had to catch them to know what they wanted from her.

"Arizona?" Teddy yelled looking at her running in the opposite direction. "What the hell..."

She followed her as fast as she could. Luckily for her, because of the prosthetic the blonde wasn't able to run very fast.

"He was here..." Arizona said when Teddy reached her, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to catch her breath.

"Who was here? Who are you talking about...?"

"I..." She bend her body, her hands on her thighs and grumbled loudly. "I'm sorry I can't stay here..."

...

It was later that night that Arizona came home.

She knew Callie had tried to call her several times but she had been so lost in her fears that she had shut her phone off.

She opened the door, quietly and without switching the light on, avoiding waking up Callie or the kids. But she was surprised to find her girlfriend sitting on the couch, visibly anxious and pissed off.

"Oh my god you're back!" Callie said, relieved to find the love of her life safe.

"You've been waiting for me?" Arizona asked cautiously.

"Of course I have." Callie said, standing up and taking her in her arms before scrutinizing her from head to toe. "Are you okay? Everything is alright?"

"Callie..." Arizona mumbled, feeling ashamed.

"Teddy called and explained what happened, and you weren't picking my calls... I freaked out!" She said, holding Arizona tighter.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"SSssshh... You're here with me, that's the only thing that matters.

...

Arizona and Callie were sitting in the police station waiting for the designated officer. They didn't have to wait long as they were soon being ushered to an office and were asked to take seats. Minutes later the door opened and an officer walked in moving towards the chair behind the desk. He smiled at the ladies.

"Hello. I am Officer Greene. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Callie Torres and this is my girlfriend Arizona Robbins." Recognition seemed to dawn on the officer after hearing Arizona's name. Callie looked at Arizona encouraging her to talk.

"I was in the accident near the courthouse." Arizona started, her voice shaking a bit.

Callie immediately took hold of Arizona's hand to give her support.

"Ah yes! I remember that. But your statement has already been taken and no charges have been pressed. The case has been closed. Then why are you here?" the policeman inquired.

"I just wanted to know what exactly had happened at the accident. I… my memories… it's just that…" Arizona couldn't form sentences. She didn't know what to say and what not to. Callie picked up on her struggle and squeezed Arizona's hand that was in her own and started speaking.

"Actually she doesn't remember much of what actually happened, and her memories are not exactly how the police report is. But that could be due to her medical condition as was explained before by the doctors. But can you please explain the events of the accident so that she knows what actually happened and can remove her confusion."

The officer looked taken aback by the request. It was not every day that people would come back for a closed case especially when they were at fault according to the report. He sat there looking at the two women, analyzing them, like he was trying to figure something out. The more the silence prolonged the weirder Arizona felt. She felt like she was being put under a microscope and observed because people thought she was unstable or something.

"Well then, let me get the report for you so that we can talk about everything you want to know." The officer finally said. He used the intercom to ask for the file to whoever was on the other end.

"I just don't want to read the file. It will be very helpful if you could explain things yourself in detail. I want your professional view on the events." Arizona requested. She had already gone through the report herself and wanted more details. She found that the report wasn't as detailed as she had expected.

Just then a knock was heard at the door and another officer walked in and handed a file over to Officer Greene. Callie immediately recognized him. He was Officer Miller, the rookie on the case, the one who had come to inform them about the accident at home.

"Hello miss Torres." Looked like he had recognized the other woman as well. "How are you doing now?" and he remembered what had happened when he informed her about the accident.

"Officer Miller. I am good now that I know my girlfriend is ok." She said pointing towards Arizona who smiled at him.

Their chat was interrupted by Officer Greene. "Well here is the file. Officer Miller would you stay here as well, as you worked the scene too."

And then he started reading the report. Arizona knew all that already. She looked at Callie who was listening intently to every word being said. Arizona could see that she was trying, she was trying to listen to Arizona's side, and she was trying to be as supportive as she could. And Arizona loved her all the more for that. But she also knew the truth, the report would at the end make Callie's believe stronger in what they all think happened and she wouldn't believe Arizona. So Arizona decided to cherish the moments in which someone was ready to believe her, because she didn't knew how long they would last. But she had to try to find the truth, she was determined.

"So that is all there is in the report. If you want a verbal report, Officer Miller was there on the scene first." Officer Greene said and soon Miller was talking.

"When we reached on scene, there were two cars, upside down. The gray SUV was on fire, while Miss Robbins' car had an oil leak. Miss Robbins was passed out in her car while the other driver miss Kennard, was responsive but in shock and going away from the scene. We had to drag her in the right direction because she had no idea what was happening. She was totally in shock. The rescue teams started getting you out and seconds after we pulled you out, the car exploded." Officer Miller gave the shortened version of things.

"So the other woman was walking away. Wasn't she injured? The accident had been pretty bad." Arizona inquired.

"No she wasn't. She had a few cuts and bruises but she was fine otherwise." He said but officer Greene jumped in instantaneously.

"She was fine physically but mentally she was a mess. Plus we can agree that even you were lucky to survive it. So looks like both parties had luck on their side."

Callie felt overwhelmed by all the information. This was all too much. She could have lost Arizona.

"Can you please tell us about the things you found in our cars, like you would have made an inventory or something?" Arizona asked and Officer Greene sighed.

"Mam the cars blew up. There was barely anything left. It was a big explosion." He stated in an irritated voice.

Arizona turned her attention towards Officer Miller. He was new and was likely to slip up. "You were first on the scene, and you are a trained officer right?"

"Yes I am a fully trained professional mam." the officer replied not knowing where the line of questioning was going.

"So it is a part of your training to fully analyze a scene in an instant before you take action. Isn't it?" she asked again.

"Yes it is." Officer Miller replied again feeling a bit fidgety under the direct line of questioning.

Callie felt like Arizona was going overboard, they had already been given all the information. She tried to get Arizona's attention but the other woman had her gaze fixed on the young officer.

"So that means you must know what things were there in my car or the other car. You were one of the people who got me out so you must have seen things. Plus if the things were burnt. You must have an idea about what materials they were or something of that sort." Arizona fired ahead. The young officer looked scared and confused for a moment and even officer Greene looked uncomfortable. "Or are you just an incompetent young kid, trying to play police?" Arizona said trying to instigate.

Callie squeezed her hand and gave it a little pull to make Arizona stop but Arizona wasn't giving up. And when the young officer felt his credentials being questioned, he immediately became overzealous to prove himself and started listing off things.

"When I got at the scene, the first thing I noticed were the cars on fire and ran towards them to see who was in there. I had already called in for backup. I got to the other SUV first as it was burning more badly than yours, so I wanted to get people out of that vehicle first. But there was no one inside. It was easy to guess that the driver of the SUV was a woman because all the compartments of the car were open probably due to the impact, and the makeup was strewn around everywhere along with a few other items; all the things you might find typically in a car owned by a female driver."

"Other items like?" Arizona questioned. She wanted to know if there was a chance that the black hood or the glasses she remembered in her memories were in there.

"items of clothing, tissue papers, sun glasses, some printed papers, pictures, a cam…" the rookie started explaining but was interrupted by officer Greene.

"I think Miss Robbins wants to know more about her car. She wants to remember what happened to her, not what happened to the _innocent victim_ miss Kennard." He said placing emphasis on the words innocent and victim.

This threw Arizona for a loop. Items of clothing, he didn't mention what they were and then the sunglasses and was he about to say a camera. But looked like Officer Greene was not open to giving a lot of information. So she just kept quiet. The jab that the officer took didn't go unnoticed by her as well.

"They were both victims in the accident. It wasn't Arizona's fault. It was a medical issue." Callie said trying to defend Arizona. Apparently she had felt the hatred as well.

"I agree _Doctor_ Torres, that's why I don't understand why you are here when all the medical files are available to you and you clearly know what they say." The officer replied, like his time was being wasted. "As for Miss Robbins' car, I came there soon after. I was second on scene followed by the rescue teams. Me and Officer Miller helped get you out. You were passed out. Your seat belt was still on. So we had to release you of that." officer Greene was then cut off by the enthusiastic rookie.

"Yeah, we had to cut your seatbelt ultimately because it was stuck. That took us some time, we were…" his rant was cut off as he received a glare from his superior.

"As he said, it took us time, we barely dragged you a few feet away and the cars blew up seconds later. You were quite lucky. Even your injuries were not that extensive. Looks like somebody was looking over you from the heavens. Probably a loved one." Now officer Greene's tone was affectionate.

Callie on the other hand was a mess she had tears running down her face. And it all actually was finally hitting her, how bad the accident was and how close she was to losing Arizona.

…..

After coming back home Arizona and Callie had been sitting on their bed for an hour now, none of them had said a single word. Both of them were trying to process the information and form conclusions. None of them knew what to say. Arizona finally broke the silence, she wanted to know what was going on in Callie's head.

"So what do you think?"

"I think that officer is an ass" Callie replied which made both women laugh out loud.

"That he is." Arizona replied with a smile as she got up and sat closer to her girlfriend. "But… you know what I mean."

"I do." But she had no idea what she thought. The medical evidence was still too strong. But then again her heart wanted to trust Arizona completely. "My brain and heart are at a war right now."

"I can understand that. We are doctors, we believe in physical proof. We believe in scans, reports and tests. And right now they all don't support me." Arizona replied with a huge sigh, her gaze lowered to the floor.

Callie hooked her finger under Arizona's chin and gently lifted her face up. Slowly and gradually their eyes met and Callie saw the loneliness and burden that was there in the blue eyes along with the insecurity.

"It might take me some convincing to fully believe this. But I do support you, I will do whatever makes you feel more comfortable. If you think somebody wants to harm us, we will be more careful, we will make sure to pick the kids up on time, and we won't go out after its dark. We will take care of each other. It's not necessary for us to see eye to eye, but you will never be alone. I am here and I will be here. We will do things your way. I love you so much and I could have lost you but you are here and you are safe. And that's all I need. We can get through anything."

By the end of the speech both women had tears running down their faces. Though Callie did not believe her but she was ready to support her and that was more than what she had expected. Her girlfriend was trying and she loved her. She didn't think she was totally crazy. And that meant the world to Arizona right now.

"I love you too." That was all a crying Arizona could reply before she crashed her lips with Callie's, soft caressing touches were exchanged and soon they lost themselves in each other.

…

A few days later, Arizona was still on leave. Her injuries weren't really extensive, but she needed rest before getting back to work. Callie had been really happy with the progress they had made. She hadn't had a panic attack after their talk and that had made Callie breathe a little easily.

So, now Callie had dropped her at April's place to enjoy and have fun before driving the kids to school and Arizona was happy to spend time with one of the few people who seemed to believe her.

They were in a coffee shop, having late breakfast and were mainly talking about the latest gossip from GSM.

"That's is something I don't really miss..." Arizona pointed.

"It's fun to say bad things about people. Makes you feel better." April joked with a wink.

"I'm not ready to tolerate all the curious looks..." Arizona said. "I hate when people stare. Everybody around me already thinks I'm crazy..."

"Give them some time. They're just worried about you."

"Maybe I am... I feel like somebody is following me... It's just a feeling but it feels so real...Like those dreams I have about the accident... It's so weird April. I'm paranoid all the time. It's driving me nuts!"

"Just try to relax ok? We're here, you have nothing to fear. You're going to sign the papers for Kerry in a few days and everything will be behind you."

Arizona smiled at her friend. She had said the words she needed to hear and she was grateful to have April in her life.

"So, what about the baby! Tell me! When are you going to announce it?"

"We don't know... After Samuel, we prefer to be sure everything is perfectly fine before..."

April stopped as she noticed Arizona staring at something behind her, her face pale.

She turned to look at the crowd walking in the streets and then back to her friend.

"Arizona? Are you okay?"

The blonde was petrified, her eyes staring at something April was unable to identify.

"Arizona? Hey? What's wrong?"

She had to violently shake her shoulders to gain her attention.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I... heard some camera sound... And there was that ... I thought..."

Arizona was mumbling and sweating so hardly April worried immediately.

"Okay, it's okay. We're going back home alright? Or to the hospital? I'm sure Ethan would love to have a walk with Auntie April and his mama... Come on, let's go..."

...

After arriving at the day care, Arizona rushed to Ethan and sat in a quiet corner, holding her son tight.

April was in the hallway, looking through the window, worrying about Arizona's extreme behavior.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked as she was about to visit her son after a long surgery.

"Hey Callie..." April replied.

"Where's Arizona?"

April raised her head to the corner where Arizona was settled on a rocking chair, the baby on her chest, stroking his blonde curls, looking into space.

Callie gulped at the view. She immediately knew what had happened.

"Oh god..." She whispered... "She had another panic attack didn't she...?"

"She froze and she became so pale... She was shaking and mumbling..." April explained. "I managed to get her back here but she was so upset..."

"I thought that was over..." Callie said, clenching her fist in frustration.

"She's under a lot of pressure though..."

"I know, but I'm trying to give her the space and the love she needs, but she's escaping April. I don't want to push her but I don't want to mother her either..."

"You should talk to her and maybe believe her..." April said.

"Maybe I should... But I don't know if it's a good idea..."

"What isn't a good idea?" Teddy asked as she walked to the two surgeons accompanied by Bailey.

The four woman looked at the shadow of Arizona who was visibly losing control of her life.

"She's been so stressed lately." Teddy said. "She is not telling us what she's thinking, she's giving us what we want to hear and that's not good..."

"I know..." Callie whispered. "What can I do? I'm so lost here..."

"You have to give her time." Bailey explained. "She's been through a lot and I think the accident triggered something in her."

"What are you talking about? Some kind of PTSD?" Teddy asked.

"No, maybe just a fear. She's been so upset because of the Roney drama, she almost lost everything and when she had her life back, and even more than she could have expected with you and the kids Callie, she almost lost it all again."

"You think she's right about the accident?" Callie worried.

"I don't know. But you have to talk to her." Bailey said while the four of them were still looking at Arizona, rocking her son in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Hey guys!**

 **This is me and Shy Alien speaking!**

 **Sorry for the late update!**  
 **We've been pretty bussy lately that's what it took us time for this chapter.**

 **We really hope you'll like it!**

 **Please leave us a review and let us know what you think about it!**

...

Arizona Robbins had the worst week of her life. She had seen and felt her stalker around wherever she went. She had made a scene in front of almost everyone. She couldn't even count how many times she made a fool of herself this week.

The dreams were coming much more regularly now and sleeping was a thing of the past. Now a days she sat up all night long just staring at the walls and thinking. People were now walking on egg shells around her like she would break at any moment. They were very careful about what they were talking about.

The thing that hurt the most was that she and Callie had been fighting a lot lately. Callie wanted her to visit Amelia for a detailed neuro exam, talk to Bailey about giving her more time off, to visit a psychologist and to rest and relax. So 2 days ago, Arizona had finally tried to compromise and had agreed to visit Amelia. Amelia was her friend and would make things easy. And she explained how being back in the hospital would help her get back into routine. But she put her foot down when it came to the psychologist, because she did not want to share with a stranger what she was going through. And Callie had agreed to it all.

And finally there was a peaceful atmosphere in the house. The rest of the week had been better. Today she had to go in for her neuro exam, but here she was instead, sitting in a café, far away from her destination. The truth was that she was scared to go to the hospital. Because she knew, people would stare, people would judge and they would whisper about her. She wasn't actually scared of the act, rather what scared her was the feelings of being under scrutiny, of being watched. She had no idea what to do.

"Are you Arizona Robbins?" a timid voice asked.

The voice no doubt was not threatening rather it was unsure; but it still made Arizona jump in her seat. Arizona tuned around in her seat to look at the stranger who knew her full name. Her eyes fell upon a female, brunette, in her late 20's probably. The woman looked as awkward and scared as Arizona was feeling and that calmed her nerves a bit. But she wasn't ready to give any information. She was completely weary of strangers.

"Who are you?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"I… I am…" the woman couldn't find the right words to say. "I just want to help you." She finally blurted.

"Help me? Who the hell are you?" now Arizona was getting worried about this stranger. She knew something about Arizona and that was unsettling. The woman was still standing and looked taken aback by Arizona's aggression.

"You don't understand. It's just that… you are right. You…" she stopped again like she was at a loss of words. She ran her hand roughly through her hair in frustration. "You know what. I am sorry. I can't do this. It was just a mistake. Just forget it." the woman said as she started moving away from Arizona, still mumbling.

For her part, Arizona was in shock. The moment she heard 'you are right' slip through the woman's lip she was taken over by a wave of astonishment that made her body unresponsive. She didn't know who this woman was. Yet this woman seemed to know about her and her predicament. The retreating form of the woman registered a bit too late in her mind, and the woman was out the door when Arizona haphazardly stumbled up from her seat and ran after her.

Rushing out the café, Arizona looked around trying to locate the woman, and then she finally saw her and started running after her.

"Hey stop" she called after the woman.

This made the woman stop and turn around. For a moment it looked like the woman was scared, but then her face became neutral as Arizona reached her.

"You said I am right. It means you know what is happening with me. Am I right?" an out of breath Arizona asked.

"Yes, I know about the accident." The woman replied.

"Just the accident?" Arizona asked confused.

"Is there more?" the woman asked curiously.

"I don't understand." Now Arizona was completely at loss, this woman knew a part of what was happening but she still said she was right. Before Arizona could say anything else the woman suddenly started speaking at a frantic pace.

"We need to go inside. I can't be seen with you at any cost."

"Okay." Arizona just nodded and they both started to walk towards the café. Once inside they settled at a secluded table in the far corner out of the eye of people around.

Arizona looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to start talking.

"Okay. So my name is Rita. I know about you because I work in the police department. I am a fresh out of the academy officer, just like Miller. The rookie guy on your case." She started explaining and had Arizona's full attention. "I came into this field because as a kid someone shot my best friend. It was a robbery gone bad. They killed the whole family. And that was when I decided that I wanted to protect other people from having the same fate as my best friend. I made a promise to her when I sat there crying at her grave. And I take that promise very seriously."

Rita had tears in her eyes but she didn't allow even a single one to fall down. Arizona sat there listening with empathy in her eyes, trying to convey understanding and support. After taking a deep breath she continued again.

"So when I saw what was happening with your case, I just couldn't let it go. I had to do something, but I didn't know what? But then you came back to the station asking for information and I was reminded of the promise I made so then I started looking for you."

"What do you mean? What happened with my case?" Arizona asked. She had started to understand that something was up.

"Officer Greene is not the most honest cop in town. He doesn't have the best reputation but he has a lot of solved cases and successful results under his belt, which makes him pretty high in the list of most esteemed officers." Arizona scoffed at that. She already had her doubts after the talk she had with him in the police station. She had noticed how he was continuously trying to shut Miller from giving away information.

"Now there is a catch here. I am ready to help you and give you all the information I have. But, you can't tell anyone that you got it from me. You cannot tell anyone my name. You cannot tell anyone that you are meeting me. Period. Because if someone finds out that I am helping you, then I will be in deep trouble." She explained, laying all her cards out on the table.

"I can do that. Because I really do need to find the truth. And right now, you are the only person who believes that I am not crazy and is ready to help." Arizona was desperate to find the truth. She appreciated how this woman was ready to take the risk to help her find the truth. And that made Arizona respect Rita. She needed to save her family from the crazy stalker. And she would do anything for that. So she nodded her head. But then suddenly all color drained from her face. And Rita noticed it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There is someone stalking me and my family. They could be around me even now. They might try to find out about you and then your job and your reputation would be in jeopardy." Arizona explained, completely and utterly panicked. She didn't want other people to get hurt because of her.

"Relax. Nobody was following you. I might have followed you around for an hour or so." the woman replied sheepishly. "I couldn't find the courage to talk to you." She explained hurriedly.

Arizona just nodded, understanding her situation.

Soon they exchanged numbers as Arizona explained about being stalked as the other woman was unaware of that. She also explained how nobody was ready to believe her and was questioning her sanity. It was good to have someone to talk to, who trusted her. And Rita was turning out to be a very good and attentive listener. After Arizona was done Rita had a contemplative look on her face and then she finally started speaking.

"So, for starters, this stalker situation makes us meeting difficult. But I we will manage something." Then she looked down at her watch and sighed. "My shift is about to start and I need to leave. Bur before I go I need you to know that the facts were altered in the police report. A lot of the things mentioned there are not true. Let's just say that they twisted reality enough for it to be believable and serve their purpose as well."

Arizona sighed. She needed answers but looked like they will have to wait. But now she had a source, a direction. Somebody was ready to help her. Now she didn't have to sit aimlessly and wait for something bad to happen. She really appreciated Rita for her truthfulness and selfless courage. She thanked her over and over again and asked Rita to be careful. The other woman left with a promise to call soon and meet to explain things with proof.

The information that no one was following her made her relax. She was safe. But then a frightening thought penetrated her mind. If the stalker isn't following her then it means they are following her family. And that she couldn't have. So she instantly got up and left, with her heart hammering in her chest at an abnormal rhythm and speed.

…

Today was supposed to be a good day for Callie. She had been so worried about Arizona the whole last week. Arizona had been acting weird, running around and being scared of shadows. She had created this make believe person in her mind, whom she thought was out to get her. Arizona was conscious and on high alert all the time. Not just that but this paranoia of hers was effecting the kids as well. She was not allowing them to go to the park to play.

She wouldn't let them even stay in the back yard for a long amount of time. She always wanted them right in her sight. And it was all effecting the kids very negatively and they were becoming antsy. And Callie knew she needed to do something. So, she had a long and detailed talk with Arizona and had finally made her agree to coming in the hospital for a neuro exam. That had finally lessened the tension and she was able to breathe again. Arizona had noticed her worries and was acting much better now. The rest of the week had been good. And today had started of immensely well. And she was hoping that now things would start getting better.

But here she was sitting in the cafeteria, right next to Amelia shepherd who was supposed to be doing a complete neuro workup on her girlfriend. But according to Amelia, Arizona never showed up. She explained how she had waited for the blonde for almost half an hour but when she still was nowhere to be seen, Amelia came here to eat.

"The nurse would page me as soon as Robbins shows up." Amelia tried to ease her worries.

"It's not you I am worried about. I think she might not come." Callie replied in a broken and frustrated voice.

Meredith who was sitting next to her had a worried expression on her face. She was really worried about Callie. She could see how badly this was effecting Callie. Callie didn't smile as much as she used to. And Meredith could see this all weighing her down.

"How is she doing?" she asked as she placed a comforting hand on Callie's shoulder.

Callie just shook her head side to side, with a lowered head. Her tears were threatening to spill over. She was trying her best to stay strong through all this but she needed Arizona to co-operate with her.

"She will come Callie. Don't worry. Maybe she got stuck somewhere. Have you tried calling her?" Amelia asked in a levelled voice.

"I didn't. Let me try." Callie replied with a hopeful voice as she got her phone out of her pocket.

But as luck would have it, their pagers beeped simultaneously informing them of an incoming trauma. Amelia and Meredith groaned while Callie let out a defeated sigh. The call would have to wait. But that didn't mean she wasn't worried.

But as she was standing in the trauma bay waiting for the ambulances to arrive, she saw her girlfriend moving towards the main entrance of the hospital. Arizona was looking around like she was trying to find someone. And then their eyes met. And she let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled at Arizona and saw the worry disappear from the blue set of eyes. She received a dimpled smile in return. She felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Arizona was here. She was late but she was here. She respected her promise with Callie. And for now she was safe. As these thoughts washed over her brain, she relaxed. She took some deep breaths as she heard the sirens of the ambulances. She was ready to turn this day into a good one.

….

Arizona reached the hospital as soon as the taxi could get her there. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the taxi. She looked around, as if the stalker would be just standing there waiting for her. But luckily her eyes connected with those of her girlfriend's and for a moment she lost her breath. She saw the worry in them. She saw the tiredness on her face. And she felt guilty. Callie gave her a shy smile and her heart fluttered a little. This beautiful woman was suffering because of her. And she was doing nothing to lessen those worries. So standing there looking in those brown eyes she loved the most, she decided to be there for Callie and ease all her worries. She promised herself to keep Callie away from all the mess. And then she smiled back at her woman and saw some of the worry disappear from her face.

She went straight for the neuro ward, where she was explained about Amelia being busy with the incoming trauma at the moment. So she made her way to the chief's office. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." she heard Bailey's voice from the other side.

"Hey chief." Arizona said as she entered.

"Oh! Hello Arizona. How are you?" the chief asked trying to cover her surprised voice. She thought Arizona would still be at home.

"I have seen better days. How are you?" Arizona replied as she sat down on a chair.

"I'm good. What brings you to my office today?" Bailey asked curiously.

"I have been cleared by all my doctors and I wanted to come back to work from tomorrow." Arizona explained.

"Oh!" Bailey remained silent for a few seconds before continuing. "Are you sure you want to come back so early? I will gladly give you more time off if you need more time to settle."

Arizona knew what Bailey meant and where she was coming from.

"I am ready Bailey. I need things to get normal already. And for that I need to return back to my routine." She gave Bailey a reassuring smile before adding. "Callie agrees with my decision."

"Well if that is what you want. I will see you tomorrow then Dr. Robbins." Bailey replied which made Arizona grin.

Her next stop was the attending's lounge which was empty. And she was glad about that. She got her phone out and called Stanley. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hey Arizona." He greeted.

"Looks like someone has nothing to do." Arizona teased him about picking up the phone in an instant.

"Well what can I say? How are you?" Stanley replied laughing.

"I'm good. But I need a favor from you." Arizona replied in a serious tone.

"What is it? You know I am always here for you." Stanley replied in an equally serious voice.

"But you can't tell Teddy or anyone else that I talked to you about this." Arizona emphasized.

Stanley remained silent for a while contemplating Arizona's words.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise." He finally replied.

"I need all the information you can get on Officer Greene. The one who was in charge of my investigation." Arizona explained.

"Can I ask why?" he questioned.

At the same moment the door of the lounge opened up as Amelia entered the room.

"You are here. Let's get the exam all done with." Amelia smiled.

"Sorry. I will talk to you later." Arizona said as she disconnected the phone and started following Amelia.

…..

Callie had gone from one surgery to another, fixing bones and saving lives. She was finally out of her last surgery and her feet were hurting. She was sitting in her office getting things in order before she could finally leave. All she wanted to do was go home and relax. She was done with today. She was dying to get back home to her kids and girlfriend and spent time with them doing all sorts of crazy things. And food. She was hungry as hell. Thinking about her girlfriend reminded her of Arizona's neuro exam today. So, she took a deep breath and started making her way out of the office. But before she could get out a nurse intercepted her, explaining her how her patient was awake.

So she made her way to the patient's room with Jo following her closely behind. When she entered she saw that the patient was awake and responsive so she started talking.

"How are you feeling Mr. Walker?" she asked with a big smile.

"Like I was just in a car crash." He replied making the two doctors laugh.

"Well at least we know your sense of humor is alright. I am Dr. Torres and this is Dr. Wilson." She started off with a smile on her face. "But unlike you humor your bones needed fixing s we are the ones who did that." Callie added, still smiling.

She gestured at Wilson who started explaining about the fracture the patient had in his leg and the broken ribs and other minor damages he suffered in the accident. All the while the patient had his eyes fixed on Callie with a fond look in his eyes.

"… So we used the metal brace and nails to fix the bones in your leg and keep them in place. There is still a lot of swelling so I would like to monitor it and once the swelling is down we would put your leg in a cast. And we are also giving you antibiotics to avoid any kind of infection." Callie finished explaining the whole procedure.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked finally.

Even Jo could see how tired Callie was. And this little thing was not missed by the patient as well.

"Yes just one." The patient asked in all seriousness. "Can I choose the color of the cast?"

This made Callie laugh. She liked the guy. He was funny and nice.

"Well that privilege is only reserved for the kids. But I think I can make an exception for you Mr. Walker." Callie replied still trying to get her laughter under control.

"Oh please! Call me Jack. And you have a beautiful laugh." he replied with a big smile.

"Well thank you very much for the compliment Jack. So, if you don't have any questions I will see you tomorrow. I am dying to get back to my family. Have a good night" she was taken aback by the sudden compliment but chalked it up to the guy being nice and charming.

"Night Dr. Torres." Jack replied.

She reached the nurses' station that was right in front of jack's room and handed over the file. But before she could turn around, she felt two arms circle around her waist as a body pressed behind her.

"Hey beautiful!" Arizona purred into her ear.

Callie immediately relaxed in Arizona's arm and shifted her weight towards Arizona. A big smile was covering her face.

"Looks like someone is really tired." Arizona chuckled as she felt Callie using her for support.

"You have no idea." Callie said as she turned around and came face to face with her girlfriend. She gave her a big smile and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Home?" Callie asked too tired to form a complete sentence.

"Let's go home. I have your favorite pizza right here. So we can go home, eat and relax with our loud but lovely children." Arizona responded. "And I might even give you a foot rub." Arizona added with a wink. "And before you ask. I am all done with the neuro exam and everything came out to be clear"

"I love you" Callie said with a smile aimed at Arizona.

"I love you too." Arizona replied as she kissed Callie and they started making their way towards the elevator, hand in hand.

All this was very closely being observed by jack as he felt extremely jealous of the blonde woman who was holding the beautiful doctor's hand and who got to kiss her. 'But she doesn't make her laugh like I do.' He thought as he relaxed back on his bed.


End file.
